L'Elue
by Impregnation
Summary: DMHG Hermione doit aller vivre chez Rogue et apprend sa véritable identité ainsi que le nouveau rôle de Malfoy dans sa vie ...CHAPITRE 8 EN LIGNE
1. Chapter 1

**L'élue**

Auteur : Dark Amy 

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.

**Le truc habituel mais chiant :** C'est ma première fanfiction , je l'avais dans la tête depuis un bon moment alors j'ai décidé qu'il ne fallait pas gâché toutes ses bonnes idées qui se baladaient , lol ! Un peu de sérieux jeunes gens ! Bon j'en étais ou déjà ! A oui … Une histoire avec comme couple phare Draco/Hermione ainsi que des nouveaux personnages de mon cru personnel, tout ça agrémenté par un Rating M. J'espère que ça va vous plaire. Bonne lecture ! Zibou . Amy

Chapitre 1 : Un nouveau départ 

_Monsieur le Directeur ,_

_Je vous écris cette lettre car je fais face aujourd'hui à un problème que je ne peux résoudre sans votre aide. Mes parents ont décidé que fasse à ma condition de sorcière et à mes pouvoirs qui se développent, je représente un danger pour ma famille et mes amis moldus. Il m'ont donc demandé de quitter la maison. Je ne leur en veux pas et je les comprends. C'est cette situation qui me conduit à vous demander votre aide car je ne sais pas ou aller mais je suis sur d'une chose je refuses d'aller chez la famille Weasley . Je ne souhaites pas être une angoisse supplémentaire et je ne veux pas les mettre au courant de ce qu'il se passe chez moi , ils ont déjà assez de problèmes à régler , je suis sur que vous me comprenez , de plus je voudrais rester seule pour pouvoir réfléchir de ce que je vais pouvoir faire. Je sais que le moment est mal choisi pour vous occuper de problèmes aussi futiles que ceux la alors que Voldemort devient de plus en plus puissant de jour en jour mais je demande juste à être héberger le temps d'une journée pour pouvoir gérer ces ennuis de dernières minutes . _

_En espérant recevoir très vite une réponse de votre part . _

_Hermione._

Après avoir lu la missive que Hermione Granger venait de lui envoyer , le Professeur Dumbludore se rassit plus confortablement dans le fauteuil tout en caressant Fumseck . Elle avait des problèmes minimes , des ennuis de dernières minutes , disait -t-elle , a l'heure qu'il est elle devait être prise de panique oui . Pour qu'une jeune femme si forte et fière qu'elle vienne demander de l'aide il fallait vraiment que la situation l'exige .

Sortant de ses pensées , il prit une plume , un parchemin, rédigea la réponse à sa lettre, la donna à son Phénix qui s'envola par la fenêtre de son bureau.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Hermione préparait ses valises. Elle pliait un à un chaque vêtement pour les ranger. Elle ne voulait pas croire ce qui lui arrivait , elle devait être plein rêve ou plutôt en plein cauchemar oui . Elle stoppa tout mouvement et s'assit sur son lit les jambes repliées contre sa poitrine et ses bras entourant ses genoux . En y réfléchissant , elle n'était pas triste de quitter ses parents , elle ne les voyait presque jamais entre Poudlard et leur séminaires , mais ce qu'elle redoutait le plus c'était d'aller vers l'inconnu , elle détestait l'imprévu , elle aimait l'ordre et le carré et ce qu'il se passait en ce moment n'était pas carré du tout . C'était en désespoir de cause qu'elle avait envoyer cette lettre au professeur Dumbledore. Elle fut interrompu par un hibou cognant contre le carreau de sa fenêtre. Elle ouvra la fenêtre et détacha le mot accroché à la patte de l'oiseau et le lut :

_Miss Granger ,_

Je me désole des ennuis qui vous accable mais je pense que pour vous c'est un mal pour un bien vous verrez. J'accepte bien évidemment votre demande. Une voiture viendra vous chercher chez vous dès que vous serez prête et vous conduira dans votre nouvelle demeure. Vous y serrez chez vous et vous êtes invitée a y rester durant toute les vacances scolaires. J'espère que vous y trouverez repos et réconfort. Nous nous verrons prochainement . Cette année sera un grand tournent dans votre vie

_Bien amicalement , Albus Dumbledore._

Une larme perla au coin de l'œil d'Hermione. Elle savait enfin ou elle allait aller.

- Tu dira merci au professeur Dumbledore de ma part Fumseck , dit-elle en souriant .

Une lumière doré entoura le hibou qui se trouvait devant elle et celui-ci se transforma en magnifique Phénix . Il approcha son bec de la joue d'Hermione et récupéra la larme transparente. Il se retransforma et s'envola par le fenêtre. Hermione finit de faire sa valise et récupéra toutes ses affaires. Elle descendit les escalier sans adresser à ses parents un seul regard et quitta la maison. Une voiture noire attendait au bout de l'allée. Le chauffeur en sortie :

- Miss Granger ? demanda-il

- Oui , c'est moi , répondit la concernée .

- C'est le professeur Dumbledore qui m'envoie . Si vous voulez bien vous donnez la peine , continua-t-il en lui ouvrant la portière et en lui prenant sa valise pour la placer dans le coffre.

- Je vous remercie , dit-elle.

Hermione s'assit sur la banquette de la voiture et rencontra deux yeux globuleux aussi gros que des balles de tennis, elle sursauta sous le coup de l'émotion mais reprit vite contenance. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle voyait un Elfe de Maison.

- Bonjour Miss, excusez moi Miss si je vous est fait peur , ce n'était pas mon attention . Je m'appelle Hasel et je serais l'elfe de Miss durant son séjour chez mon maître.

- C'est très gentil de ta part et de celle de ton maître mais je n'est pas besoin d'un Elfe , merci , dit-elle le plus poliment possible pour ne pas l'offenser.

- Si Miss n'aime pas Hasel , elle peut changer , le maître à beaucoup d'Elfes de Maison mais il pensait que Hasel correspondrait à Miss , répondit il déçu .

- Non , non , tu ne déplait pas du tout , je ne veux pas changer au …

- Très bien alors tout est régler , lança –t-il tout sourire .

- Mais enfin , je …voulu-telle continuer.

- J'ai quelques questions à vous poser , la coupa-t-il pour la seconde fois.

- Bien va-y je t'écoute , capitula-t-elle.

- Qu'avez vous comme vêtements dans votre valise ?

- Eh …, des habits moldus et mes uniformes de Poudlard , mais quel est le rapport entre mes vêtements et vous ?

- Et bien mon maître est un homme très exigeant sur les tenues vestimentaires et en exige de même pour ses invités , de plus étant donné que vous allez rester durant un mois , il préfère que vous ayez une nouvelle garde de robe.

La voiture s'engagea dans une allée après être passé devant un immense portail en fer forgé .

- Je sais que le professeur Dumbledore a des goûts très spéciaux en matière de vêtements mais de la à m'acheter une nouvelle garde robe !

- Ce n'est pas le professeur Dumbledore qui va vous héberger mais maître Severus .

- Qui , répondit-elle surpris.

La voiture s'arrêta et la portière s'ouvrit sur un homme habillé de noir que Hermione n'arrivait pas à reconnaître à cause de l'obscurité qui régnait alentour .

- Je vous souhaite la bienvenue chez moi Granger , lança Severus Rogue avec son rictus habituel.

- Pro…Pro…Professeur Rogue , mais le Professeur Dumbledore ne m'avait pas dit que , enfin , je pensais , pas chez vous ! dit-elle avec colère.

- Vous n'avez pas le choix Granger , c'est chez moi ou rien , à moins bien sur que Mademoiselle-Je-Sais-Tout préfère vivre dehors un mois ! lança-t-il ironiquement.

Hermione sortit de la voiture , passa devant lui et regarda autour d'elle , ou plutôt au dessus d'elle car c'était plutôt un château qu'un petit manoir qui s'élevait devant elle . A première vue elle pouvait apercevoir les deux première ailes du château et les deux autres un peu plus loin. Au alentour , deux chemin différents partaient de chaque coté de la demeure et menaient vers un parc rempli de fleurs , d'arbustes et de statue , ainsi que vers plusieurs bassins et fontaines faisant couler une eau limpide. Hermione était émerveillée , elle n'avait jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi beau.

- Suivez moi Miss Granger , appela Rogue , et fermez votre bouche , vous ressemblez à un poisson hors de l'eau .

La Griffondor obtempéra et le suivi à l'intérieur. Le Hall d'entrée était éclairé par un dôme en verre, un sol en marbre blanc faisait raisonner leurs pas et un admirable escalier , également en marbre , se coupant en deux , lui faisait face . Un gigantesque tableau représentant un beau jeune homme au cheveux noir et une jeune femme au charme envoûtant , tout deux enlacés , était accroché au dessus de l'escalier.

- Bien , maintenant que vous êtes en sécurité comme l'exigeait Dumbledore , nous allons pouvoir parler. Si vous voulez vivre chez moi Granger , il faut que vous respectiez quelques règles , vu qu'il n'y aura pas Potter ni Weasley pour les enfreindre avec vous , espérons que vous les appliquerez . Tout d'abord , vous êtes ici chez moi et j'attends de vous une attitude irréprochable , tout débordement sera sanctionné . Je vous interdit de vous baladez dans le manoir seul , alors veillez à être toujours accompagnez de Hasel ou de quelqu'un d'autre .Beaucoup de sorciers viennent ici , c'est pourquoi j'ai pris la liberté de vous acheter de nouveaux vêtements , tous sorciers évidemment , pour vous évitez toute question sur votre présence ici , je tiens à éviter que les gens sachent qu'une ... moldue et élève de Griffondor , qui plus est , vit ici . Hasel viendra me prévenir si il vous arrive un problème et n'hésitez pas à l'envoyer si c'est le cas. Est-ce clair ?

- Oui professeur très clair , répondit-elle.

- Ce sera tout . Vous pouvez disposer . Hasel , appela-t-il .

L'Elfe en question apparut et fit une révérence tellement basse que son nez toucha le sol .

- Oui Maître .

- Accompagne Miss Granger jusqu'à ses quartiers et fait lui visiter .

-Tout de suite Maître , répondit-il . Miss , si vous vous voulez bien me suivre .

Hermione suivi l'Elfe à travers le dédale de couloirs . Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi elle ne devait pas rester seule parce que si elle se perdait la dedans , il faudrait des jours pour la retrouver , en plus les murs , les portes et les tableaux se ressemblaient tous , alors il n'y avait vraiment aucun moyen de se repérer , un vrai labyrinthe.

Ils bifurquèrent à droite et traversèrent un couleur au mur peint en vert pale , tout a fait Serpentard , pensa-t-elle. Hasel stoppa devant une porte en chêne gravée. Il ouvrit la porte et lui fit signe d'entrer.

- Voici vos appartement Miss , vous avez ici votre salon , votre chambre ainsi qu'une salle de bain privé , à partir de cette porte vous pouvez accéder à la bibliothèque , elle communique avec la chambra d'à côté.

- C'est absolument fabuleux ! dit-elle émerveillée.

- Je vous laisse déballez vos affaires , je les est monté tout à l'heure , je reviens dans un petit moment .

Hasel se dirigea vers la porte et sortit , laissant Hermione seule. Elle contempla la pièce autour d'elle. Toute la pièce était éclairée par un très grande cheminée devant laquelle se trouvait un salon composé d'un canapé de cuivre vert bouteille ainsi qu'une table basse vitrifiée en fer forgé . Devant elle , après avoir montée une unique marche , trônait un lit à baldaquin avec des draps en soie , un dragon vert brodé sur le dessus ainsi que de magnifiques voiles mi- transparents couleur argent , à coté une grande armoire en chêne gravée , elle l'ouvrit et découvrit des dizaines de parures , toutes aussi belle les unes que les autres , elle en prit une , la posa contre elle et se contempla dans le miroir intérieur. La robe était magnifique et semblait être à la bonne taille . Elle la posa sur le lit et se dirigea jusqu'à ce qu'elle supposait être la salle de bain. Une gigantesque baignoire , ou piscine serait le mot exact , était creusait dans le sol , un miroir ovale était accroché au mur au dessus d'un lavabo et un meuble , lui aussi en chêne , était rempli de produit de beauté et de maquillages. Tout ce dont une jeune femme pouvait rêver. Elle déplia ces affaires et les rangea dans l'armoire .

De petit coup frappés à la porte lui fit tourner la tête.

- Entrez .

- La chambre vous plait-elle Miss ? demanda l'Elfe en passant la porte.

- Oui beaucoup , c'est très Serpentard comme décor , dit-elle en rigolant .

- Si cela ne vous correspond pas nous pouvons changer les couleurs , proposa-t-il.

- Non , j'aime beaucoup , j'ai l'impression de vivre chez l'ennemi c'est marrant , répondit-elle .

- Comme il vous plaira , déclara-il. Le Maître veut que vous vous prépariez pour le repas de ce soir , en l'honneur de ses invités. Je vais vous préparez un bain , attendez ici pour le moment.

L'Elfe partit en direction de la salle de bain. Hermione entendit des bruits d'eau. Elle se rappela soudain d'une chose :

- Hasel , tu m'avait dit qu'il y avait une bibliothèque , non ? Ou se trouve-t-elle ?

- La porte qui se trouve entre celle de la salle de bain et celle qui permet d'enter dans votre chambre , entendit-elle de la salle de bain .

Elle ouvrit la porte en question et avança .

- Oh mon dieu , j'ai jamais vu autant de livre de ma vie , même à Poudlard je suis sûre qu'il n'y en a pas autant ! s'exclama-t-elle la tête vers le haut .

En effet la bibliothèque était immense , la pièce était circulaire mais les murs montaient très haut . Elle se trouvait sûrement dans une des tours du château car le plafond était tellement haut qu'il n'était pas visible . la bibliothèque était éclairée elle aussi d'une cheminée . Bien que la pièce soit petite en largeur , une table assez longue et six chaise l'entourait . Il y avait également un canapé et deux fauteuil installés au coin du feu .

Hermione s'approcha du pan de mur le plus proche d'elle et toucha du bout des doigts la bordure de chaque livre . Elle s'imagina déjà assis près de la cheminée entrain de lire un énorme livre .

- J'aurais dut me douter que c'était toi , lança une voix traînante , seule une Sang de Bourbe ne peut contenir ses émotions .

Cette voix , elle l'aurait reconnue entre mille . Malfoy.

- Evidemment quand on est une fouine pourrie , gâtée , on est vite blasé , répondit-elle du tac au tac

- Tu devrais surveiller ton langage Granger , Potter et Weasley ne seront pas la pour te protéger si il t'arrive des problèmes , menaça-t-il.

- Je pensais , Malfoy , que malgré tes difficulté mentales tu avais compris depuis la troisième année que je savais me défendre seule , le lui rappela-t-elle en souriant.

Malfoy avança dangereusement vers Hermione quand la porte d'Hermione s'ouvrit et que Hasel apparut :

- Votre bain est prêt , Miss . Excusez-moi , Miss j'ignorais que vous parliez avec le jeune Maître , dit-il apeuré .

- Ne t'inquiète pas Hasel , moi et la fouine avons terminé. Bien , ce fut une conversation très intéressante , Malfoy . On se voit au dîner .

Hermione fit un au revoir de la main à Draco et repartit dans sa chambre alors que Hasel regardait l'endroit ou était Hermione il y a à peine quelques minutes les yeux exorbités et la bouche grande ouverte , on entendait clairement Hermione rire à coté . Pour Hasel c'était totalement impensable qu'une jeune fille comme Hermione si polie puisse insulter un sorcier au sang pur comme le jeune Malfoy . Celui-ci s'en alla en répétant des bouts de phrase sur un ton qui ne présageait rien de bon :

- Elle me le paiera , m'humilier , me rabaisser devant un …un…Elfe.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Hermione se relaxait tranquillement dans la piscine tandis que Hasel faisait des aller-retour entre la salle de bain et la chambre. Il déposa un peignoir en éponge à coté d'elle .

- Vous pouvez sortir Miss , séchez vous et allez vous asseoir sur votre lit .

Hermione attendit que l'Elfe soit parti pour sortir . Elle se sécha , mit ses sous-vêtement et retourna dans sa chambre . Plusieurs des robes qu'elle avait vu tout à l'heure était étalées sur son lit , avec une paire de chaussures pour chacune d'elle et les bijoux les accompagnant . Hasel réapparut .

- Nous allons commencez par vos cheveux , si vous le voulez bien , c'est le plus gros du travail , analysa-t-il en tournant autour d'elle.

- Ca ya pas de doute , fit-elle en soulevant une de ses mèches de cheveux , ils sont coriaces .

L'Elfe récita une formule que Hermione ne connaissait pas et ses cheveux devinrent lisses .

- Wahoo , c'est miraculeux ! s'écria-elle

- Non Miss , c'est magique , répondit-il le plus sérieusement possible .

Hermione rigola puis repris son sérieux devant l'air imperturbable qu'avait Hasel.

- Tu as raison .

- J'ai pris soin de choisir plusieurs robes pour ce soir mais j'ai pensé que vous préféreriez choisir vous même entres celles-ci .

Après plusieurs minutes d'hésitation , Hermione finit par en choisir une . Elle enfila la robe et Hasel lui présenta les chaussures assortie . Il tourna le miroir vers elle pour voir le résultat .

- Vous êtes absolument splendide Miss , lança-t-il .

Hermione était incapable de parler . La robe était vraiment magnifique . Elle était faite de velours rouge , étroite au niveau du buste mais retombant en longueur à ses pied. Le décolleté , assez audacieux , entouré de fine dentelle , découvrait la naissance de sa poitrine . Les manches , de couleurs blanches brodées de fleurs vermeilles , étaient évasées à partir du coude . Pour finir Hasel plaça un collier en argent formé d'un dragon au yeux incrusté de rubis .

- Voilà Miss , nous avons fini . Vous êtes vraiment très belle , Miss . En vous voyant arrivé je le savais mais maintenant j'en suis persuadé. Il n'est pas encore tout à fait l'heure de descendre dîner , vous n'avez qu'à patienter dans la bibliothèque , j'ai encore quelques détails à aller régler en cuisine .

- D'accord mais penses-tu que le professeur Rogue me laissera visiter les jardins en fin de soirée ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je l'ignore Miss mais demandez au jeune maître Malfoy , il les connaît par cœur . Vous le connaissait apparemment , je suis sûr qu'il acceptera .

Hasel disparut en un pop significatif du transplanage . Hermione , elle , se dirigea vers la bibliothèque tout en imaginent la scène :

- Dracichounet , tu pourrait m'emmener visiter les jardins ! dit-elle en imitant la voix de Pansy Parkinson , une folle qui collait constamment Malfoy.

Elle commença à rigoler , s'assit en travers d'un fauteuil et eut une idée soudaine . Elle insonorisa la pièce et prononça une formule . L'instant suivant , de la musique étrange et douce à la fois se diffusait dans la pièce. Hermione se mit debout devant la cheminée , regardant les flammes dansaient , belles, brûlantes et intouchables . La musique s'arrêta brutalement et Hermione se retourna . Dans l' encadrement de la porte opposée à la sienne se tenait Malfoy avec le même sourire habituel épinglé au lèvre . Habillé d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise assortie , il semblait aussi froid que d'habitude .

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu as l'allure d'une sang pure que tu peux tout te permettre , dit-il froidement. A l'avenir évite d'utiliser des diminutifs à mon prénom.

- Pour ton image ce n'est pas très valorisant c'est vrai , lui fit-elle remarquer . Dracichounet .

Elle rigola de plus belle mais se contint devant le regard noir que lui jetait Malfoy.

- T'as vraiment pas d'humour ! lui reprocha-t-elle.

- J'évite les familiarités avec les Sang de Bourbe , c'est tout .

Elle fit comme si elle n'avait rien entendu et continua sur sa lancée.

- Je ne t'es jamais vu rire avec qui que se soit , remarqua-t-elle , tu es aussi froid qu'un iceberg . Tes yeux reflètent assez bien l'intérieur de toi , en fin de compte .

Il s'approcha très près d'elle ce qui permit à Hermione de remarquer qu'il faisait deux bonnes têtes de plus qu'elle .

- Ne juges pas ma conduite envers les autres , moi au moins je ne me tapes pas avec deux garçons à la fois , déclara-t-il un lueur étrange dans les yeux , tout en prenant dans ses mains le dragon accroché à son cou.

Elle le repoussa violemment et répliqua :

- Ne prend pas ton cas pour une généralité . De plus , ma vie privée ne te regarde pas mais sache que je n'est jamais couché avec Harry ou Ron , ce sont mes meilleurs amis . Mais tu ne peux pas comprendre , tu n'a pas d'amis . A moins qu'une sangsue et deux débiles aussi haut que larges puissent être considérés comme tels .

Une lueur d'amusement apparut dans ses yeux couleur saphir mais deux pop leurs firent tourner la tête . Hasel et un second Elfe venaient d'apparaître. De toute évidence c'était une femelle car sa peau rosé et ces longs cils ne ressemblaient guère à ceux d'Hasel .

- Excusez nous de vous dérangés mais le dîner est servi , commença la petite Elfe d'une petite voix douce . Vous devez être Miss Granger continua-t-elle , je m'appelle Rhys et je suis au service du jeune Malfoy . Hasel avait raison vous êtes vraiment très jolie , termina Rhys n'osant pas regarder Hermione dans les yeux .

- Merci , c'est gentil . Je suis ravie de te rencontrer , répondit Hermione en lui tendant la main .

Rhys mit quelque secondes avant de serrer la main d'Hermione , visiblement étonnée d'être traitée avec tant de considération par une sorcière .

- Maintenant que les présentations sont faites , j'aimerais descendre manger , coupa Draco , visiblement ennuyé par la situation .

- Allons y alors , enchaîna Hermione tout en se dirigeant vers la porte .

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Dans la salle de réception , les invités discutaient entres eux . Hasel apparut :

- Miss Granger et Monsieur Malfoy arrivent , Maître .

Lucius Malfoy intervint :

- Il parle de la Sang de Bourbe qui traîne avec Potter et Weasley ? demanda-t-il

- En effet , mais évite d'employer ce terme pour la décrire Lucius , je ne veux pas d'effusion de sang dans ma maison , répondit Rogue

- Et je peux savoir pourquoi elle est chez toi , renchérit Malfoy père .

- Je n'en n'est aucune idée , Dumbledore m'a demandé de l'héberger , il ne m'a rien dit d'autre . Tu n'aura qu'a l'interroger toi même .

- Si tu crois que je vais me rabaisser à parler à une sang … moldue , tu te trompes , répliqua-t-il avec dégoût.

Narcissa Malfoy qui écoutait discrètement la conversation entre son mari et le Maître de Potions participa :

- Tu remarquera que c'est grâce à des gens de son sang que tu n'es pas en prison , alors essaie d'avoir plus de respect pour elle , déclara-t-elle .

- Evites de me le rappeler, j'en est des mots d'estomac , Narcissa .

La porte s'ouvrit et laissa entrer Hermione et Draco . Lucius , Narcissa et Severus les regardèrent abasourdis . Ils étaient vraiment beaux et formaient un couple divin . Draco s'approcha de ses parents tandis qu'Hermione s'avançait vers Severus . Celui-ci amorça les présentations .

- Miss Granger vous connaissez déjà la famille Malfoy . Narcissa , Lucius , je vous présentes Hermione Granger , elle est à Poudlard avec Draco.

La mère de Malfoy lui renvoya un sourire resplendissant et sincère puis tendit sa main vers Hermione et entama la conversation :

- Je suis ravie Hermione , je rencontre enfin une amie de mon fils , j'ignorais qu'il connaissait une jeune fille aussi charmante que vous .

- J'ignorais également que Malfoy avez une mère aussi aimable que vous , en lançant un regard en coin à Draco .

- De ce coté la , Draco tient beaucoup de son père à vrai dire , plaisanta-t-elle .

Elles rirent à la plaisanterie sous le regard désapprobateur des trois autres .

- Asseyons nous , je meurt de faim , répliqua Narcissa.

Il s'assirent tous autour de la tale . Celle-ci avait été mise avec grand soin . Severus s'assit en bout de table . Hermione s'assit en face de Draco tandis que Narcissa assise à coté d'Hermione se trouvait en face de son mari . ( nda : j'espère que vous voyez un peu près ce que ça donne ! lol , moi j'ai du mal ! )

Plusieurs Elfe de Maison vinrent servir les cinq convives . Les plats s'enchaînèrent à une cadence infernal . Hermione qui était observée du coin de l'œil par Lucius depuis le début du repas , lui demanda :

- Un problème M. Malfoy ?

- Il y a une question qui me trotte dans la tête depuis tout à l'heure Miss Granger , me permettez-vous de la poser ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce qui sonnait faux .

Narcissa lui lança un regard qui en disait long mais se tût .

- Je vous en pris , Monsieur Malfoy , allez y .

- Qu'est qu'une…sang…moldue comme vous fait ici , seule , sans ses parent , dans un château habité par des sorciers très dangereux , demanda-t-il en lui lançant un regard de dégout .

- Premièrement , sachez , Monsieur Malfoy , que les … gens comme vous ne me font pas peur .

Pour appuyer ses paroles , elle posa sa fourchette et plaça sa main de telle façon qu'une boule de feu , de taille conséquente , apparut au creux de se paume .

- Comme vous pouvez le constater , j'ai de quoi me défendre .

Elle referma sa main ce qui eut pour effet de désintégrer la sphère incandescente .

- Deuxièmement , comme je le faisait remarquer à votre fils tout à l'heure , ma vie privée ne regarde que moi . Sur ce , veuillez m'excuser mais je suis épuisé . Puis-je me retirer , Professeur Rogue ?

Rogue, totalement absorbé par la joute verbale qui se déroulait sous ses yeux , eut du mal à revenir sur terre .

- Euh oui , vous pouvez y aller .

Hermione se leva et déclara en regardant les invités :

- Professeur Rogue , Mme Malfoy , Mr Malfoy , Malfoy , se fut un plaisir de dîner avec vous . Bonne nuit .

Sur ce , elle fit une révérence et partit en entraînant un tourbillon de tissus dans son sillage .

- Lucius chéri , je crois que tu viens de trouver une troisième personne qui n'a pas peur de toi , se moqua Narcissa .

- Elle se croit maligne mais elle souffre , je le vois dans ses yeux , répliqua Lucius. Elle essaie de se battre contre la colère , l'injustice qu'elle ressent . Elle possède une aura très puissante comme une sorcière de Sang Pur .

- Moi , elle me rappelle quelqu'un , rétorqua Narcissa , toi aussi Severus tu l'as remarqué .

Rogue était perdu dans ses pensées . Des souvenirs remontaient à la surface . Le bonheur et la tristesse , le bien et le mal , la lumière et l'obscurité , Lyonness .

- Non , je ne vois pas de qui tu parle , s'écria Severus .

Il partit en lançant un regard noir à Narcissa . Draco lui ne comprenait strictement rien à la situation . Il préféra s'éclipser mais sa mère l'en empêcha :

- Draco , vérifie si Miss Granger est bien retourner dans sa chambre , il ne faudrait pas qu'elle se perdes dans le château , Severus est contrarié et je ne voudrais pas l'irriter d'avantage en lui apprenant qu'Hermione s'est égarée dans les couloirs , sollicita Mme Malfoy .

- Oui mère , se sera fait , répondit Malfoy .

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Une fois sortie de la salle de réception , Hermione s'était mise à courir dans le château , aussi vite et aussi loin que sa robe et ses jambes les lui permettaient . Elle n'était pas remontée dans sa chambre mais était partie à la recherche des jardins du château . Elle n'avait mis que quelques minutes pour les trouver , guidée par le bruit de l'eau . Arrivée dehors , elle descendit les escaliers menant à la terrasse inférieure . Elle s'assit sur le rebord d'une fontaine et reprit son souffle . Une fois calmée , elle monta sur le rebord de la fontaine et se mit à marcher en écoutant les bruits autour d'elle. Observant la statue sculptée en forme de gargouille levant les main au ciel , immergée au milieu du bassin , elle voulut l'atteindre sans risquer de tomber à l'eau mais n'y arriva pas . Elle utilisa un sort de lévitation et se retrouva , quelques instants plus tard , assise au creux des mains de la gargouille . Un pop fit sursauter Hermione . Hasel venait de transplaner devant le bassin et l'air paniqué qui s'affichait dans ses yeux faisait assez bien comprendre à Hermione la suite des évènements .

- Oh mon dieu Miss ! Descendez de la haut ! Vous allez vous cassez quelque chose si vous tombez ! s'écria-t-il .

- Ne t'inquiète pas , je ne risque rien , le rassura-t-elle.

- Vous devriez rentrer tout le monde est à votre recherche , vous allez avoir des ennuies , lui

confia-t-il.

- Rentres , j'arrive , lui dit Hermione.

- Bien Maîtresse .

Hasel transplana et disparut . Un éclair vrilla le ciel . Hermione leva la tête vers le haut et écouta le foudre retentir. Un courant d'air s'empara d'elle comme si il prenait le contrôle de son corps :

_Long lost words whisper slowly to me,_ (De longs mots perdus me chuchotent lentement , )

_Still can't find what keeps me here._ (Je ne parviens toujours pas à trouver ce qui me retient ici . )

_When all this time, (_Alors que pendant tout ce temps,)

I've been so hollow inside (j'ai été si vide à l'intérieur)

I know you're still there. (Je sais que tu es toujours là.)

Watching me, wanting me (M'observant, me désirant)

I can feel you pull me down (Je peux sentir que tu me détruis)

Fearing you, loving you (Te craignant, t'aimant)

I won't let you pull me down (Je ne te laisserai pas me détruire.)

Hunting you, I can smell you – alive (Te chassant, je peux te sentir - en vie,)

Your heart pounding in my head. ( Ton coeur bat si fort dans ma tête)

Watching me, wanting me (Me regardant, me désirant,)

I can feel you pull me down. (Je peux sentir que tu me détruis)

Saving me, raping me (Me sauvant, me violant,)

Watching me. (M'observant) **1**

Un halo de lumière entourait Hermione , la pluie tombait , le vent soufflait et l'orage éclatait juste au dessus d'elle mais elle ne semblait pas s'en soucier comme hypnotisé par la chanson qu'elle chantait . Elle lévita de quelques mètres et aperçu plusieurs ombres autour d'elle , comme des fantômes , des âmes . Un d'entre eux parla :

- Vous êtes la nouvelle génitrice , Miss , il est temps pour vous de débuter la mission qui vous a été confiée , Miss Mac Arran vous a déjà tout expliqué je supposes ?

- Expliqué quoi au juste , qui est cette Mac Arran et puis quelle mission ?

- Mais vous êtes la porteuse de L'Elue voyons , je vois que votre mère ne vous a rien enseigné . Cependant nous avons porté notre choix sur M. Malfoy pour la semence mâle . Il possède un sang très pur ; associé au vôtre nous atteindrons la perfection et nous pourrons enfin détruire le Mal absolu .

- Malfoy , qu'es-ce que c'est que cette histoire ! s'exclama-t-elle .

- Nous parlons de la progéniture que vous créerez vous et M. Malfoy , évidemment . Nous espérons pouvoir commencer l'entraînement de l'enfant dans deux semaines au plus tard . Concevez le au plus vite . Tenez , c'est la potion , vous n'aurez qu'à ajouter un cheveux chacun , c'est comme le polynectar que vous avez conçu avec M. Potter et Weasley pour pénétrer dans la salle commune des Serpentards .

- Vous plaisantez j'espères , vous ne pensez pas sérieusement que je vais prendre cette potion qui va me faire tomber enceinte de Malfoy quand même ! dit-elle .

- Vous n'avez pas le choix Miss , c'est votre destinée . Si vous ne l'accomplissez pas vous mourrez , tous les deux .

L'instant suivant , les ombres disparurent et l'orage cessa . Hermione sauta de la gargouille et atterrit debout sur les sol . Elle courut vers le château , y entra , appela Hasel qui la conduit à sa chambre .

Hermione ignorait qu'un jeune homme au cheveux blonds avait absolument tout vu , caché derrière un bosquet .

**1 - Chanson : Evanescence ( Haunted )**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Bon ba voilà , le premier chapitre est terminé ! J'ai déjà ecrit 6 chapitres donc j'aimerai que vous me disiez si je dois publier la suite ou non ? Alor utilisez le pti bouton en bas a gauche ! A bientôt chers lecteur(trice)(s) !


	2. Chapter 2

**L'élue**

Auteur : Dark Amy 

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.

**Le truc habituel mais chiant :** C'est ma première fanfiction , je l'avais dans la tête depuis un bon moment alors j'ai décidé qu'il ne fallait pas gâché toutes ses bonnes idées qui se baladaient , lol ! Un peu de sérieux jeunes gens ! Bon j'en étais ou déjà ! A oui … Une histoire avec comme couple phare Draco/Hermione ainsi que des nouveaux personnages de mon cru personnel, tout ça agrémenté par un Rating K. J'espère que ça va vous plaire. Bonne lecture ! Zibou . Amy

**Oyez ! Oyez ! L'auteureuse ( c français ce mot ! ) a une très très importante annonce a formuler ! Je voudrez remercier vraiment beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup les 18 personnes qui m'ont laissées une review ! Quand j'ai vu ça , je suis resté la bouche ouverte pendant au mois 1min ! et après j'ai sauté de joie tellement ça m'a fait plaisir ! Je veux aussi remercier les gens qui m'ont lu mais qui n'ont pas laissé de review ! Moi qui pensais que ma fic n'intéresserait personne , je suis vraiment impressionnée ! Ca m'a donné envie de continué cette fic jusqu'au bout et je vous le dois . Je crois que je pouvais pas rêver un meilleur cadeau d'anniversaire ! Je vous remercie sincèrement tous et je vous embrasses bien fort !**

**Je tenais aussi a vous dire que mes chapitres seront postés tous les 3 jours voir plus mais je vous promets d'essayer de les envoyer régulièrement . En cas de questions sur les chapitres ou même juste pour parler d'autres choses , je vous donnes mon adresse msn : PrincessSlytherinhotmail.fr, n'hésitez pas je mord pas et puis si ça vous tente vous pourrez obtenir des avant premières de chapitre avant tout le monde !**

**RAR :**

**Ayluna :** Tu sais ça me fait super plaisir que tu me fasse des compliments surtout que c'est en parti grâce a toi que j'ecris des fics ! lol , la première que j'ai lus était de toi ! Je te promets de voir ce que je peux faire pour t'envoyer ce que tu veux ! Pour tes petites questions tu verras bien au fil des chapitre ! Encore merci pour ta review !

**Nynousette** : Je suis contente que tu apprécies ma fic ! J'espères que la suite te plaira mais il faudra attendre pour avoir la réaction du Serpentard !

**Harryp-univers** : Merci beaucoup mais je t'en supplie ne meurt pas , tu ne pourra pas lire la suite qui j'espère comblera tes attentes au mieux ! Gros bisous et j'attends avec impatience ton avis sur le chapitre qui suit

**Christel** : Si le début ta plus pourvus que la suite aussi ! Encore merci et a bientôt ! Liss

**Arwenajane** : 4 mots pour tout dire ! lol , voilà , bisous !

**Pauapu** : Un grand merci pour tous ces compliments ! Ca me fait plaisr comme tout ! J'espère que la suite te conviendra !

**Bloody** : Intéressant dis-tu ! A toi de me dire comment est cette suite ! A bientôt !

**Me** : Espérons que je ne te déçois pas avec le chapitre qui suis ! Bye Bisous !

**Wanalise** : Pour le suspens tu seras servi ! j'espères que tu prendras la peine de me dire ce que tu pense du prochain chapitre ! Bisous bye !

**Lirra** : A vos ordres chef !

**Tums** : je vais essayer de faire très très vite comme tu dis en priant pour que tu apprécie toujours ! A+ bye

**Mme Hermione Malfoy** : C'est un honneur de pouvoir parler avec un de mes personnage ! lol , merci pour tous ces compliment Mme Malfoy ! Ca me fait grandement plaisir que tu aimes mon écriture ! Aurevoir bisous !

**the pink guardian angel** : Si tu apprécies la répartie d'Hermione , pti ange gardien , je te conseille de lire les chapitres qui vont suivre ! Tu seras servie ! Merci pour tous ces compliments ! A bientôt !

**Sarah Black** : Vos désires sont des ordres Miss Black ! J'espères que la suite te conviendra !

**Kmy** : Oui désolé j'ai pas précisé ! Ne t'inquiètes surtout pas il y aura beaucoup de sentiment entre nos deux tourtereaux ! Je continuerais tant que je recevrais des reviews comme les tienne ! Merci tout beaucoup !

**STONE HEART** : Ton souhait est exaucé ! Voilà la suite ! Je suis contente que tu l'aimes ! Bye a +

**Estelle01** : Tu peux arrêter de patienter maintenant ! C'est chose faite avec ce nouveau chapitre !

**Dragonia** : Etrange ! J'aime bien cette adjectif ! Que dis-tu du suivant !

**Voilà le Chapitre 2 : Je le dédicace à mes 18 premiers reviewseurs ainsi qu'a Lolotte , ma meilleur amie ! En souvenir de nos heures de Latin à parler d'Harry Potter ! JTD .**

**Bonne Lecture !**

**Chapitre 3 : La prophétie .**

Hermione remercia Hasel et le congédia . Elle referma la porte de sa chambre et se laissa glissé contre tout en pleurant . Tous les évènements de cet journée l'avait épuisé . D'abord la dispute avec ses parents et leur décision de la renier , l'impression d'être seule contre tous , la venue chez le Professeur Rogue , la rencontre avec Malfoy puis le dîner . Et pour terminer en beauté , l'épisode des jardins ou elle ne savait pas trop ce qui s'était passé . La jeune femme avait l'impression d'être passé sous un rouleau compresseur , que le néant l'attiré vers le fond , sans échappatoire , sans possibilité de revenir . Hermione se leva et se dirigea vers son lit . Dessus était étalée une très jolie chemise de nuit blanche semi-transparente . La Griffondor la prit et s'en alla dans la salle de bain . Une fois changée , elle s'installa dans la bibliothèque avec l'intention de lire jusqu'à s'endormir . Elle prit le premier livre qu'elle vit , s'installa sur le canapé , les jambes repliées sous elle et commença à le lire quand la porte de Malfoy s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas :

- Ca t'amuses ou tu le fais exprès , t'es au courent que tout le monde te cherche ! s'écria-t-il .

- Ne crie pas si fort , tu vas réveiller tout le château ! se fâcha-t-elle en se levant , j'étais dans les jardins , Hasel est venu me voir , il savait ou j'étais , vous n'aviez qu'a lui demander . Et puis , je n'est pas besoin de baby-sitter , je suis assez grande pour me débrouiller toute seule .

- Ca ne marche pas comme ça ici , tu n'es pas chez les moldus , il y a des règles à respecter , expliqua-t-il .

- Tes règles tu peux te les mettre ou je penses ! rétorqua-t-elle .

Draco , visiblement en colère , vu la lueur de fureur dans ses yeux , s'approcha à grands pas d'Hermione . Celle-ci recula jusqu'à se retrouver coincer contre la table . Malfoy , face à elle , la regardait avec mépris tandis que la Griffondor ne semblait pas vraiment effrayé par son comportement . A la voir , elle semblait amusée par la situation :

- Tu crois m'impressionner Malfoy ? dit-elle en rigolant.

Le Serpentard ne répondit pas mais sembla quand même offensé :

- Tu te crois intelligente Granger , sifflât-il tout en se penchant de plus en plus sur Hermione qui , elle , se retrouva allonger sur la table .

- Plus que toi , en tout cas , répliqua-t-elle . Tu pourrais te pousser , tu m'étouffes .

- Ca te déranges , se moqua-t-il .

- Non pas du tout , me retrouver allonger sur un table à la merci de mon pire ennemi à toujours était un de mes fantasmes favoris , j'avoue ! ironisa-t-elle .

- Tu fantasmes sur moi Granger , c'est intéressant à savoir , déduisit-il avec une pointe d'humour .

- Dans tes rêves Malfoy , rétorqua Hermione .

- Tu crois pas si bien dire , dit-il avec un regard lubrique .

Draco fit descendre son index de la bouche d' Hermione jusqu'au décolleté . Celle-ci le regardait dans les yeux et lui dit d'une voix pleine de sous-entendus :

- Ne joue pas à ce jeu là avec moi , tu risquerais de perdre .

Ils furent interrompus par le transplanage de Severus , apparemment furieux . L'ancien Serpentard parut surpris de la position dans laquelle se trouvait les deux adolescents et leurs fit remarquer :

- Malfoy descendez de Granger . Mais qu'étiez-vous entrain de faire , bon sang ? demanda-t-il d'un ton mauvais .

- Une partie d'échec , c'est évident ! railla la Griffondor .

Draco lui assena un regard noir et s'apprêtait à répondre quand le Professeur Rogue le stoppa en lui disant que ça n'avait pas d'importance .

- Granger , retournez dans votre chambre , nous parlerons de ce qui c'est passé ce soir demain matin , ordonna-t-il .

La rouge et or obéit et partit en direction de sa chambre mais rebroussa chemin .

- Mais qu'est ce que… commença Rogue .

Elle se dirigea vers Draco , se plaça devant lui , le tira par le col de sa chemise pour qu'il soit à sa taille et l'embrassa d'un baiser brûlant auquel il répondit puis s'approcha de son oreille et lui murmura :

- Game Over .

Elle repartit comme si de rien était et lança au passage :

- Bonne nuit Professeur Rogue .

L'homme en question regardait Draco comme s' il débarquait de la planète Mars . Draco , lui , pouffa de rire devant l'air déconcerté de son parrain et retourna dans sa chambre . Severus reprit ses esprits et s'en alla .

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Assise sur son lit , Hermione regardait d'un œil critique le flacon contenant la potion que lui avait confié le … la … enfin bref la chose dans les jardins . Tout cela paraissait totalement irréel , comme tout droit sorti d'un roman fantastique . Il y avait des points négatif dans tout ça : devait-elle vraiment prendre la potion en question sous peine de mourir , elle et Malfoy ? Avait-elle le droit de risquer sa vie et celle du Serpentard ? Fallait-elle qu'elle crois à toute cette histoire ? Pourquoi sa mère était-elle au courant de ça alors que le fait qu'elle est sut qu'elle avait une fille avec des pouvoirs magiques l'avait tellement étonné il y a 5 ans ? tout ceci n'avait aucun sens ! . D'un autre coté , elle avait enfin le moyen de punir toute la famille Malfoy , aussi bien pour les agissements du père que pour les insultes du fils . Elle allait pouvoir élever un enfant , un Malfoy qui plus est . C'était un châtiment inespéré , une vengeance sublime , un cadeau du ciel . De plus elle n'aimait guère les termes qu'avaient employés ces fantômes . Ils traitaient cet enfant comme une arme , un soldat à entraîner . Si elle devait avoir un enfant , se serait elle et personne d'autre qui lui apprendrait la maîtrise de la magie . Un sourire naquit sur le visage de la Griffondor . Elle avait prit sa décision . Hermione se dirigea vers son armoire et en sortit un pendentif assez ancien qu'elle avait reçu l'année passée pour son quinzième anniversaire . Une fiole vide retenue par un collier en tissus bleu roi . Un cadeau dont elle ignorait l'expéditeur . Elle l'avait reçu le jour de son anniversaire par hibou , elle pensait , à l époque , que c'était sûrement un de ses amis qui lui avaient offert mais ils lui avaient tout deux certifiés qu'ils ne lui avait rien envoyé ce jour là . Elle trouvait à ce bijou un mystère et un charme envoûtant . Ne trouvant d'habitude rien à verser à l'intérieur de la fiole , elle avait enfin l'occasion de le porter . Une fois le liquide à l'intérieur , elle reposa son cadeau dans l'armoire et se coucha .

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Le lendemain après-midi , Miss Granger fut réveiller par Hasel qui la secouait comme un prunier . Hermione se réveilla en sursaut . Une fine pellicule de sueur recouvrait son corps . Elle avait vraiment mal dormi , c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire . Elle avait fait d'horribles cauchemars toute la nuit dans lesquels on lui enlevait son enfant ou que celui-ci rejoignait Voldemort afin de gouverner sur le monde des Ténèbres .

- Vous allez bien Miss , vous avez l'air malade , vous voulez que j'ailles chercher le Maître ? proposa Hasel

Hermione sortit de sa léthargie et prit conscience que l'Elfe venait de lui parler :

- Euh … non ça ira merci . Quelle heure est-il ?

- Il est 15 h Miss , vous avez dormi longtemps , au bout d'un moment j'ai cru que vous étiez morte c'est pour cela que j'ai été un peu brusque pour vous réveiller . Excusez-moi Miss .

- ce n'es pas grave . Il faut que je prennes une douche et je descende parler au Professeur Rogue. Cependant , crois-tu que tu pourrais me faire une liste de tous les livres de la bibliothèque qui parleent d'enfants magiques , de pouvoirs absolu , de prophétie et encore de Mal absolu , s'il te plaît ?

- Bien sur Miss avec plaisir , vous pourrez la lire ce soir .

- Qu'es-ce que je ferais sans toi ?

Hermione s'enferma dans la salle de bain et en ressortit 20min plus tard , fin prête . Un parchemin scellé attendait sur son lit déjà fait . Elle le décacheta et le lut :

Miss Granger ,

Bonjour , je ne voulais pas vous réveiller alors j'ai préférais confier cette missive à votre Elfe . Ce soir , un bal est organisé au Malfoy's Manor et vous y êtes cordialement invité . J'ai pris l'initiative d'inviter M. Potter ainsi que la famille Weasley , j'espères que vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients . C'est Draco qui m'a dit qu'ils vous manquez et que vous seriez heureuse de les revoir . Je leurs est déjà envoyée une invitation , espérons qu'ils acceptent . J'ai pris soin de demander à Severus de vous accompagner , il est d'accord .Je viendrais vous chercher dès que Severus m'aura prévenue.

Amicalement , Narcissa Black Malfoy.

Hermione sortit dans le couloir et dévala les escaliers . Elle courut jusqu'à la salle de réception dans l'intention de remercier Mme Malfoy . Malheureusement , il n'y avait pas Narcissa ni aucun autre Malfoy . Seul Rogue lisait la Gazette des Sorciers. Il leva la tête et la regarda un instant , elle était toute rouge et respirait assez bruyamment .

- Vous les avez ratés , dit-il à travers son journal . Si vous n'étiez pas aussi fatigué par votre fuite d'hier soir vous auriez put la remercier avant qu'elle ne parte . Asseyez-vous , il faut que l'on parle .

Hermione obéit . Rogue plia son journal et le posa sur la table . Il se rassit sur son siège et la contempla un instant avant de commencer :

- Lorsque vous êtes arrivée ici , vous aviez des règles à respecter et vous les avez transgressées .

Rogue se leva et fit les cents pas tout en parlant à la Griffondor :

- Je ne vais pas vous punir car rien ne vous atteint apparemment . Vous semblez tellement sûre de vous que j'ai acceptez que Narcissa vous invites à ce fameux bal . Nous verrons bien si vous arrivez à vous sortir indemne de cette épreuve grâce au célèbre courage Griffondorien .

- C'est en quelque sorte un test , comprit la jeune femme .

- Un test qui je l'espères vous permettra de comprendre qu'une Mademoiselle-Je-Sais-Tout n'a pas ça place dans l'univers très fermé des Sang Pur .

- C'est ce que l'on verra , le défia-t-elle . Je montes dans ma chambre . prévenez moi dès que Mme Malfoy sera arrivée .

Hermione s'en alla . Arrivée dans le Hall , elle contempla le tableau du couple accroché au dessus de l'escalier . Elle s'approcha pour pouvoir regarder chaque détails . Le couple semblait très heureux , ils n'arrêtait de la regarder puis de se sourire entre eux . La Griffondor remarqua que la jeune femme portait un collier identique au sien , le même tissu , la même fiole , il n'y avait aucun doute possible . Plus la rouge et or voyait le jeune homme qui se mouvait sur la toile en lui souriant plus il lui rappelait quelqu'un . Elle se souvint que les toiles sorcière parlaient , elle s'adressa donc au personnage aux cheveux ébènes :

- Veuillez m'excuser mais puis-je savoir qui vous êtes ?

L'homme s'apprêta à lui répondre quand un sort de Silencio toucha le tableau de plein fouet . Hermione fit apparaître une boule de feu et se retourna prête à se défendre :

- Vous avez de bon réflexe Granger , félicita le Professeur Rogue la baguette à la main . Vous ne devriez pas être dans votre chambre au lieu d'importuner mes tableaux . Je venez vous avertir que Mme Malfoy venais d'arriver .

Il lui tendit une cape et lui conseilla de la garder pour la mettre ce soir lorsqu'ils rentreraient . Hermione la prit en le remerciant et ouvrit la grande porte du Hall :

- Vous ne venez pas ? l'interrogea-t-elle .

- Non , pas avant ce soir , répondit-il .

- C'est dommage , continua-t-elle faussement déçue , vous ne me verrez pas réussir votre fameux test .

Severus Rogue regarda la porte se refermer doucement derrière son élève . Il n'y avait que Dumbledore pour lui refiler Granger durant les vacances . Il comprenait pourquoi elle n'était plus avec ses parents , elle devait leurs créait des tas d'ennuis . Toutefois , il fallait dire que c'était bien son caractère qui faisait de Granger , une fille si différente des autres . Narcissa avait raison sur ce point , il y avait bien un peu de Lyonness dans Granger . Il examina le tableau en face de lui . Les deux personnages lui faisaient de grands signes pour l'interpeller alors que Rogue les ignorait totalement . Il se rappela soudain qu'il leur avait lancé un sort de silence et l'enleva :

- Ne recommences jamais ça Severus , tu n'as pas le droit , s'écria le garçon peint .

- J'ai tous les droits , vous êtes dans MON tableau qui ce trouve dans MA maison alors je vous conseilles de vous taire , ordonna-t-il à la peinture .

- Severus , est-ce que cette jeune femme est de ta famille ? demanda la jeune femme du tableau , les yeux remplis d'espoir.

- Non , c'est une de mes élèves à Poudlard , c'est une moldue .

- Tu es sûr que ce n'es pas notre fille , Severus , interrogea-t-elle de nouveau .

Rogue étira ses lèvres en un sourire mauvais et répondit d'une voix tranchante :

- Non ce n'est pas notre fille , ma chère Lyonness , aurais-tu oublié que tu l'a abandonné sous les ordres de ta mère . A l'heure qu'il est , elle doit être morte ou en fuite tout comme toi .

La femme du tableau explosa en une rage folle :

- Je t'interdis de dire ça , elle m'avait menti , j'ignorais qu'elle enlèverait notre enfant . Elle m'avais dis qu'elle l'emmenais à Sainte Mangouste , vérifier si tout allais bien après à mon accouchement , je ne savais pas que je ne la reverrais plus jamais …

Lyonness s'écroula en pleurant contre le tableau . Le Severus du tableau la prit dans ses bras et la calma . Il fixa avec colère le vrai Severus et lui lança :

- J'espères que tu vas changé . Je ne veux pas devenir toi plus tard : un être froid et sans cœur . Je sais que tu aimes encore Lyonness malgré ce qui c'est passé , ça se vois dans tes yeux . Alors au lieu de t'en prendre à elle , essaie de retrouver la Lyonness de ton époque et cherches à savoir ce qui c'est vraiment passé , elle est encore ta femme .

- Tu te trompes , c'est peut-être ma femme mais je ne l'aimes plus .

Rogue commençait à monter les escaliers quand la Lyonness du tableau l'interpella :

- Rogue . Si cette jeune femme n'est pas notre fille alors pourquoi possède-t-elle la potion du Pouvoir Absolu .

Le Maître des potions se retourna et fixa la fiole suspendu à son cou dans lequel on apercevait très clairement la potion .

- Je crois que ton élève a fais la rencontre des Fondateurs . Tu devrais la surveiller .

Le directeur de Serpentard acquiesça et partit à l'étage .

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Voilà la fin du premier chapitre ! je sais qu'il est plus court que les autres mais ça me permet de poster plus vite la suite ! Dites – moi si c'est nécessaire ? **


	3. Chapter 3

**L'élue**

Auteur : Dark Amy 

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.

**Le truc habituel mais chiant :** C'est ma première fanfiction , je l'avais dans la tête depuis un bon moment alors j'ai décidé qu'il ne fallait pas gâché toutes ses bonnes idées qui se baladaient , lol ! Un peu de sérieux jeunes gens ! Bon j'en étais ou déjà ! A oui … Une histoire avec comme couple phare Draco/Hermione ainsi que des nouveaux personnages de mon cru personnel, tout ça agrémenté par un Rating K. J'espère que ça va vous plaire. Bonne lecture ! Zibou . Amy

**RAR :**

**Ayluna :** Si toutes les reviews étaient comme les tienne ça serait parfais enfin je suis super contente que t'apprecie ce que je fais ! Bon pour le délais , c'est pas encore ça mais bon , j'essaie de pas trop espacer ! Allez à bientôt ! (Au prochain chapitre j'espère ! lol )

**Alexiel-Julee : **Je suis désolée! lol mais c'est pour être sur que tu reviews ! nan jdelir mais c'est pour le suspens et la motivation des lecteurs voyons ! J'espères que tu te fâcheras après avoir lu celui-ci !

**Lirra** :C'est génial si tu trouves ma fic super ! Pourvu que tu le penses toujours après ce chapitre !

**Dragonia : **Tu veux la suite ? Je la mets ou je la mets ? Telle est la question . Allez juste pour être sure que j'aurais une review de toi pour ce chapitre ! lol . Les réponses a tes questions tout de suite !

**Lavander : **Et oui ! tout arrive dans ma fic ! J'espères que ça te plait ?

**Tums** : Vitale ? Ne meurt pas en cours de route , je t'en supplies ! De 1) tu saurais malheureusement pas le dénouement de ma fic , ce qui serait dramatique ! lol et de 2) je suis pas assurée pour ce genre de chose , alors promis je vais publier très vite !

**Pauapu** : Tu la trouve reussie ! youpi ( grand sourire qui illumine l'auteur ! ) Ca encourage vraiment ! Merki ! J'espères avoir une review de toi !

**Mme Hermione Malfoy** : Oui tu as tout compris ! lol , tu trouve l'histoire comment ? Ca sort un peu du contexte actuellement vu le tome 6 mais bon ! Au prochain chapitre si tu reviews !

**Nynousette** : Si tu aimes tjrs c'est parfait alors ! En tout cas merki bcp !

**Christel** : C'est pas bien le chantage ! J'ai vraiment pas de chance tous mes lecteurs veulent mourir ! Fo que je fasse vite pr publier ou sinon je vais devoir vous ramassera la petite cueillère ! lol . Review si ce chapitre te plais ou si il te plait pas aussi !

**LoLotte** : C'est trop gentil ! merki bcp ma lotte ! J'espères que t'as eu le temps de lire ! En tt cas je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour le fameux chaudron , chui sur ke je peux le caser quelque part !

**Wanalise** : Je sais ! c'est normal ou sinon il n'y aurais plus de suspens ! La réponse a ta question dans ce chapitre qui suis ! En espérant te revoir !

**Hadilena : **Chui heureuse que t'apprécies ma fic ! Je suis une lectrice de la tienne également ! Si tu es d'accord , j'aimerais pouvoir discuter avec toi sur msn .

**Come from heaven : **Voila ! j'espères que tu vas aimer ce chapitre ! Et merci !

**Anna Malefoy : **Merci c'est très gentil de ta part ! Voila tu peux me lire a présent ! Le bal au Malfoy Manor sera un des meilleurs passage de cette fic ! A bientôt

**Ari **: Ca me fais plaisir si tu al trouve original , j'avais un peu peur qu'on retrouve les clichés habituels ! Mais si elle te plais c'est l'essentiel ! Je souhaites très très fort que t'aimes la suite !

**Loommyloon : **Evite d'ecrire autant de fois de « trop » ou sinon l'auteur va s'évanouir ! C'est vraiment très sympa ! Ca m'encourage a continuer !

**The pink guardian angel** : Au contraire ton point de vue m'intéresse ! C'est rassurent de savoir que le Latin sert a quelque chose ! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise tjrs aussi bien dans le caractère des perso que dans l'écriture . Je vais faire en sorte de continuer à écrire aussi bien ! On se revoit au prochain chapitre avec grand plaisir !

**Voilà le Chapitre 3 : Je remercie encore les 18 personne qui m'ont reviewsé ! Gros Bisous a vous tous ! Ce chapitre je le dédicace a deux personne cette fois ! Et oui chacun son tour ! **

**Pour You Know Who et Miss PotterGirl ! Je vs aimes tous les deux !**

**Chapitre 3 : La Guerre des 4  
**

Hermione était assise dans la calèche des Malfoys tirée par deux splendides étalons noirs . Narcissa la regardait sans arrêt , un sourire au lèvre . Hermione n'aimait pas le silence qui s'était installé et préféra l'écourter en entamant la conversation :

- Je tiens à vous remercier d'avoir inviter Harry , Ron et les Weasley à votre bal …

- Ne me remerciez pas , ils n'ont pas encore accepté .

- Je m'en doute mais c'est gentil de votre part quand même .

Narcissa préféra changer de sujet :

- Avez-vous déjà participé à un bal Hermione ?

- Non jamais , a par celui de Poudlard durant Le Tournoi Des Trois Sorcier .

- Oui , Draco m'en a parlé , vous étiez la cavalière de Victor Krum , si mes souvenirs sont bons .

- Oui c'est exact , mais comment le savez-vous ?

- Mon fils me l'a dis , il a également dis aussi que vous étiez magnifique .

Hermione rigola et rétorqua :

- Je doutes que votre fils est parlé de moi en ces termes !

- Vous avez raison , cela ressemblait plus à de la jalousie envers Victor mais les photos publiées dans la Gazette des Sorciers me l'ont prouvé .

Hermione se mordit la lèvre pour éviter de sourire au compliment .

- Malgré ce que vous pouvez croire , mon fils est quelqu'un de bien . J'espères qu'il saura trouver une personne aussi belle , intelligente et caractériel que vous .

En voyant l'air amusé d'Hermione , Narcissa continua :

- Mon fils a besoin d'une femme de caractère pour le contrôler . Il lui faut une épouse qui puisse le mener à la baguette et qui sache le défier . Pas une de ces filles qui le colle toute la journée .

Hermione écoutait attentivement tout ce que disait la mère de Malfoy . Elle appréciait beaucoup cette femme . Malgré ces apparences froides Mme Malfoy était une femme comme toutes les autres . Hermione doutait que celle-ci l'aimerait autant quand elle saurait qu'elle attendrait un enfant de son fils . Hermione interrompit ses pensées quand la voiture s'arrêta . La porte s'ouvrit et Lucius apparut . Il tendit la main à sa femme puis à Hermione pour les aider à descendre .

- Ravi de vous revoir Miss Granger , dit-il par politesse .

- Moi de même M. Malfoy .

Une magnifique fontaine représentant Lucius , Narcissa et Draco à l'âge de 5 ans à peu près , était situé au milieu de l'allée menant à l'entrée . Hermione la contempla et fut interpellait par Narcissa :

- Vous venez Hermione !

Hermione la rejoignit à l'intérieur . Un grand couloir éclairé par un plafond magique comme dans la Grande Salle , s'étendait à l'infini . Des dizaines d'Elfes de Maison s'activaient à accrocher des fleurs , à transporter de la vaisselles tandis que des musiciens faisaient léviter du matériels assez fragiles .

- Je vous proposes une séance d'essayage à l'étage . Ma nièce y est déjà . Est-ce que vous pourriez l'aider à s'habiller s'il vous plaît , j'ai tellement de choses à mettre en place que je ne pourrais pas le faire moi même.

- Euh … bien sûr mais je doutes être la personne adaptée pour ce genre de chose .

- Je suis sûre que vous débrouillerez très bien . Lucius va vous accompagner . Je vous laisses , on se reverra ce soir .

Narcissa disparut par une des nombreuses portes du couloir tandis que Lucius la menait à l'étage .

- J'espères que vous ne ferez pas d'erreurs ce soir , j'ai parié gros sur vous et je ne comptes pas perdre , révéla Lucius .

- Vous êtes au courent du test que me fait subir le Professeur Rogue et vous avez parié sur le fait que j'allais réussir , s'esclaffa Hermione .

- Cela vous étonnes j'imagines , répliqua Lucius , mais je dois bien l'avouer , vous avez toutes les qualités pour ressembler à une Sang Pur ma chère Granger .

- Je ne sais pas si il faut que en rire ou en pleurer mais merci M. Malfoy .

- Ne vous y habituez pas Miss Granger .

- Je vous propose un marché Mr Malfoy . Si je gagne ce pari nous partageons les gains : 50 50 .

- Marché conclu !

Lucius serra la main tendue de la brune . Des cris stridents les empêchèrent de continuer leur discussion . Lucius lui souhaita bonne chance et s'en alla comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses . Quelques minutes plus tard , une petite fille de 3 ans aux cheveux blonds sortit en courant de la porte située à l'extrême droite du couloir . Ses yeux étaient rouges , de grosses larmes coulaient le long de ses joues . Elle referma à clé la porte de la pièce dans laquelle elle était , arracha la robe qu'elle portait et la jeta à ses pied pour ensuite marcha dessus avec rage . Hermione s'approcha de la petite fille et du tas de chiffons que formait à présent la robe , elle s'agenouilla , ramassa le tissu et l'examina :

- Tu as bien fais , cette robe était vraiment horrible .

La petite arrêta de pleurer et regarda Hermione en souriant :

- Ze m'appelle Rose Eléanor Malfoy , dit-elle en se redressant fièrement , c'est quoi ton prénom à toi ?

- Hermione , répondit la concernée .

- Euh…R…mi…won… , c'est dur !

- Appelle-moi Mione , simplifia la Griffondor , tous mes amies m'appellent comme ça .

- Tu veux bien être mon amie Mione , demanda Rose .

- Oui avec plaisir Rose , mais en échange il faut que tu m'aides à trouver une robe pour le bal de ce soir .

- D'accord mais toi aussi , faut que tu dizes à Miss Davis qu'elle me laisse tranquille , elle veux que ze porte une pas belle robe et moi ze veux pas . Elle dit que ze suis trop petite pour choizir .

Hermione tendit sa main à la petite fille et lui répondit :

- Marché conclu

La petite fille serra sa petite main dans celle d'Hermione et lui donna la clé ouvrant la porte . Hermione l'inséra et la tourna dans la serrure . Une fois à l'intérieur , Hermione trouva une couturière entrain de créer de nouvelles robes grâce à sa baguette magique . Quand elle vit la petite à coté d'Hermione , elle se fâcha :

- Vous voilà enfin , jeune demoiselle , si vous continuez vos caprices , je devrais le dire à Mme Malfoy et vous recevrez une punition ! Venez ici que je refasses votre robe .

Rose se cacha derrière Hermione en recommencent à pleurer :

- Ta vus , elle est mézante avec moi .

Hermione s'approcha de Mme Davis et se présenta :

- Bonjour , je m'appelles Hermione Granger , Narcissa Malfoy m'a dis que je pouvais essayer une robe pour ce soir .

Le visage de Mme Davis s'éclaira et elle s'exclama :

- Miss Granger , bien sur , Mme Malfoy m'a beaucoup parlé de vous . Montez sur le tabouret , je vais prendre vos mesures . Mais avant je vais devoir trouver une robe pour le petit monstre .

- J'ai promis à Rose que je l'aiderais à la choisir . Ne pouvez vous pas commencer par moi et terminer avec elle , proposa la rouge et or .

- Vous avez sûrement raison Miss , céda Mme Davis , vous devez être moins difficile que Miss Malfoy .

- Je n'en serais pas si sûre , rigola Hermione en grimpant sur le tabouret .

- Et bien si se n'est pas le cas , plaisanta la couturière , nous vous punirons toutes les deux .

La petite blonde s'assit sur un pouf près Hermione , elle tenait dans ses mains une poupée en porcelaine avec laquelle elle jouait . Pendant ce temps Hermione était mesurée sous toutes les coutures . Mme Davis entama la conversation :

- Vous êtes à Poudlard Miss ? questionna la femme .

- Oui , je suis en sixième année à Griffondor pour être exact .

- Oh , vous connaissez sûrement Draco Malfoy alors , il est à Serpentard en même année que vous .

- Oui , je connais Malfoy , assura Hermione .

Rose leva la tête et sourit à la Griffondor .

- C'est un de vos amis je supposes ? continua Mme Davis .

- Euh … à vrai dire non . Nous sommes comme qui dirait ennemis .

La couturière pouffa de rire . Visiblement amusée par la réponse de Granger .

- C'est étonnant , vous devez être la première jeune femme qui ne cède pas au charme du jeune Malfoy . Pourtant il a tout pour plaire : il est beau , intelligent , fortuné …

- Il est aussi malpoli , narcissique , arrogant , vicieux et pervers au possible , répliqua Hermione .

- C'est marrant , les trois jeunes gens avant vous , Harry Potter , Ron Weasley et sa sœur Ginny ne semblaient pas l'apprécier non plus .

- Oh mon dieu ! s'exclama Hermione , ils ont accepté l'invitation de Mme Malfoy , c'est génial !

- Ces trois là étaient vraiment drôles à voir . M. Weasley a dis qu'il porterait n'importe quoi tant qu'il n'y aurait pas de dentelles , Miss Weasley , elle , m'a fait comprendre qu'elle voulait quelque chose qui la rendrais désirable au yeux de M. Potter alors que celui-ci voulais une tenue qui le fasse passer inaperçu . Ensuite , il y a eut l'entrée mémorable de Miss Parkinson , elle ne portait sur elle qu'un t-shirt de Quiditch au couleur de Griffondor à l'effigie de M. Weasley sur lequel on pouvait lire : Ron , c'est le plus beau , le plus fort , on est tous pour Griffondor . Elle voulait que l'heure de son essayage soit changé pour qu'elle puisse dormir plus longtemps . Quand elle a remarqué la présence de M. Weasley , elle est partie en lui disant : « Alors Weasley , ça fait quoi d'avoir une Serpentard comme fan » . M. Weasley est devenu aussi rouge que la couleur de ses cheveux et il a répliqué que finalement Pansy n'était pas mal du tout quand elle ne portait pas grand chose sur elle . Ses deux compagnons l'ont regardé avec des yeux ronds comme des billes . Je lui est proposé d'inviter Miss Parkinson au bal de ce soir s'il n'avait pas encore de cavalière . Il m'a regardé comme si j'avais eus l'idée la plus grandiose de tous les temps et il est sorti en courant . Ensuite Miss Weasley a fixé M. Potter et lui a demandé si lui aussi avait une cavalière pour le bal . M. Potter a répondu qu'il ne souhaitait pas vraiment danser à ce bal . Miss Weasley s'est levée et est partie fâchée . J'ai dus expliquer à M. Potter que Miss Weasley voulait sûrement qu'il l'invite au bal . M. Potter a répliqué gêné qu'il ne savait pas très bien danser . J'ai passé le reste de mon après midi à lui apprendre tout ce qu'il aurait besoin pour ce soir et il s'est avéré que M. Potter n'était pas mauvais du tout . Quelques minutes plus tard Narcissa m'a confié Rose et vous êtes arrivée .

- On peut dire que vous ne vous êtes pas ennuyée , s'exclama la Griffondor .

- Oui , ça c'est sûr , répliqua la couturière .

Elle enroula son mètre de couturière et le rangea dans son tablier .

- Vous pouvez descendre , j'ai fini .

Hermione sauta à terre et s'approcha de la petite Rose :

- C'est à ton tour maintenant .

- D'accord mais si z'aimes pas la robe , ze la mettrais pas !

- Ok .

La couturière sortit une robe jaune affreuse avec une multitude de fanfreluches autour . La petite commença à pleurer que celle ci était en plus pire que la précédente . Hermione intervint :

- Cette robe est vraiment …euh comment dire … bien , mais ce n'est pas vraiment adapté à une enfant . Ils ont besoin de liberté dans leurs vêtements et les rubans risquent de se déchirer si elle coure et s'accroche quelque part . De plus , la couleur n'est vraiment pas faite pour une blonde .

- Vous avez l'air de savoir y faire avec les enfants , s'étonna Mme Davis , je vous laisses me guider .

Hermione sourit et installa Rose sur le tabouret . Elle lui demanda quelques informations sur sa couleur préférée sur les matières qu'elle aimaient ou encore ce qu'elle comptait faire durant le bal . Après plusieurs minutes de débat , elle en arriva à cette conclusion :

- Rose voudrait une robe de couleur bleu pastel qui fera ressortir ces yeux , composée de voiles très fluides assez légers . Pour les chaussures , il lui faudrait une paire ouverte sur le dessus , sans talons pour qu'elle puisse courir . Pour sa coiffure une barrette de lys blanc ne sera pas de refus . Voilà , c'est tout . Ah oui j'allais oublié , elle voudrais également la même robe pour sa poupée .

Elle prit Rose dans ses bras et lui demanda :

- C'est bien ce que tu voulais , Princesse ?

- Oui merci Mione . Tu sais c'est drôle , Dray aussi m'appelle Princesse , rigola la petite Malfoy .

- Dray ? C'est qui ça ? Un ami à toi ?

Une voix répondit à la place de la petite :

- C'est moi Dray , rétorqua Draco Malfoy .

Hermione posa la petite à terre alors que celle-ci se précipitait dans les bras de son cousin en tenant toujours la main de la rouge et or :

- Dray , je te présentes ma nouvelle amie : Mione .

Draco regarda Hermione avec un sourire moqueur et lui tendit la main :

- Bonjour Mione , ravi de te revoir .

La Griffondor ne lui serra pas la main et répliqua :

- Ecoute la fouine , ce n'est pas parce que tu es un Sang Pur que tu peux te permettre . Alors évite d'utiliser ce surnom pour me désigner . Seul mes amis peuvent l'utiliser et aux dernières nouvelles , tu ne l'étais pas .

Elle embrassa Rose sur la joue et s'en alla .

- Ze crois que Mione , elle t'aimes pas , affirma Rose .

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Princesse , Granger sera bien obligée de m'aimer , d'une manière ou d'une autre .

- Tu vas au bal avec qui ce soir ? interrogea la petite Malfoy .

- Avec ta nouvelle amie , répliqua Malfoy .

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

De son coté Hermione errait dans les couloirs du Malfoy 's Manor quand elle entendit de la musique . Plus elle avançait plus la musique devenait forte . Arrivée devant la porte derrière laquelle la chanson venait . Elle hésita , devait- elle rentrer ou non . La curiosité triompha sur la raison , elle entra à l'intérieur . Sur une scène , était entrain de chanter le groupe Black Day's , le groupe de pop actuellement le plus en vogue dans le monde sorcier . Lorsqu'ils la virent , ils lui firent signe d'avancer et de s'asseoir . Le chanteur entama une intro au piano bientôt suivi du batteur et du guitariste . La chanson '' Lie To Me '' était une des préférée d'Hermione .

A la fin de la chanson , Kyle Sullivan , le chanteur du groupe , s'approcha d'elle et lui parla :

- Salut , tu dois être Hermione ? supposa Kyle

- Oui c'est moi . Enchanté . Mais qui vous a parlé de moi ?

Tous les membres du groupe rirent en même temps :

- Un peu près tout le monde ! Tu es une légende ici ! Tout le monde parle de la Dame de Feu , c'est Lucius qui nous en a parlé . C'est vrai que tu contrôle le feu comme Lyonness Mac Arran .

- Oui c'est un de mes pouvoir . Vous voulez voir ?

- Tu plaisantes ! Evidemment qu'on aimerait le voir , c'est pas tous les jours qu'on rencontre une sorcière comme toi .

Hermione retourna ses mains et deux boules de feux apparurent . Des chuchotements envieux se firent entendre . Elle referma ses mains et les globes brûlants disparurent .

- C'est incroyable ! Tu possède le même pouvoir que Lyonness , tu pourrais être sa fille !

- Je ne penses pas non ! J'ignores qui est cette femme !

- C'est normal peu de gens connaissent la véritable histoire des 4 .

- Des 4 ?

- Eh bien , il y a 17 ans , une guerre sans merci se livrait entre les quatre plus grandes familles de sorciers : Les Malfoy , les Black , les Rogue et les Mac Arran . Les deux premières sont parvenues à une entente grâce à Narcissa Black et Lucius Malfoy . Les deux était élèves à Poudlard et sont tombés amoureux . Ils se sont rendus compte que Narcissa était enceinte de Lucius alors ils ont dut les marier afin que leur fils Draco Lucius Malfoy naisse dans les termes d'un second mariage . Un contrat magique . Les deux dernières familles , elles , ne se sont jamais entendues . Elle souhaitaient toutes les deux être la plus riche et la plus puissante . Pendant ce temps , une belle histoire d'amour se déroulait à Poudlard . Severus Rogue et Lyonness Mac Arran coulait des jours heureux pendant que leur deux familles continuaient à se battre . Au moment ou les chefs de chaque famille ont appris l'idylle de leur enfant , ils se sont servis d'eux à des fins personnels mais c'était trop tard Lyonness attendait déjà une fille de Severus . Malheureusement tout ne c'est pas passé comme prévue , la semaine qui a suivie a été la pire que ces deux familles ont jamais connu . La mère de Rogue a été tué par son propre mari , de même pour le père de Lyonness , il s'est fais tuer par sa femme . Pour se venger Rogue a tué son propre père . Lyonness était , elle , seule face à sa grossesse . La dernière fois que Lyonness et Severus se sont vus , c'était à l'enterrement de Angélus Rogue . Ce jour là , il l'a enlevé et l'a épousé . Il se sont caché 2 jours mais Mary Mac Arran les a retrouvé . Lyonness a accouchait ce jour là . Severus n'a jamais pu voir sa fille . Il paraîtrait que les Mac Arran auraient voulu sacrifier le bébé mais que Lyonness se serait enfui avec et l'aurait confié à une famille moldue pour sa protection . Depuis ce jour Severus vit seul et Lyonness est toujours en fuite . Le seul souvenir qui prouve que Lyonness et Severus ont eu un enfant , c'est le contrat de mariage magique qu'ils ont signés afin d'unir Draco Lucius Malfoy à ----- Lyonness Rogue . Nous ignorons tous si Miss Rogue est en vie . La seule chose qui nous permettrait de la connaître c'est son visage , ses pouvoirs et la fiole qui lui a , soit disant , été confié à la naissance .

- Et si cette jeune femme revenait? interrogea Hermione .

- Elle hériterais de la fortune la plus colossale , elle serais aussi célèbre qu' Harry Potter et elle épouserais le plus beau parti du monde sorcier , autrement dit Draco Malfoy .

- Je … euh … faut que j'y aille … et merci !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Voilà le 3ème chapitre est achevé , je vous promets de pas trop vous faire attendre avant de publier le 4 qui sera celui du bal ! Ca sera mémorable , croyez-moi ! Alors dites-moi si vous le voulez ou non et si celui-ci vous a plu .**


	4. Chapter 4

L'élue Auteur : Dark Amy 

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.

**Le truc habituel mais chiant :** C'est ma première fanfiction , je l'avais dans la tête depuis un bon moment alors j'ai décidé qu'il ne fallait pas gâché toutes ses bonnes idées qui se baladaient , lol ! Un peu de sérieux jeunes gens ! Bon j'en étais ou déjà ! A oui … Une histoire avec comme couple phare Draco/Hermione ainsi que des nouveaux personnages de mon cru personnel, tout ça agrémenté par un Rating K. J'espère que ça va vous plaire. Bonne lecture ! Zibou . Amy

**Voilà le Chapitre 4 : Je suis vraiment désolé du retard mais cette semaine j'ai été débordé par les devoirs malgré l'avance que j'avais pris . Je poste donc un chapitre plus long pour me faire pardonner . Je tiens juste à dire que cette fic n'est pas une suite du tome 6 mais mon tome 6 si je puis dire ! lol . Je m'excuse également de ne pas répondre individuellement à vos reviews , je remrcie donc akhynna , CloChette , Estelle01 , Sarah Black , Scorpion , Marilou Lupin , salma , Wanalise , luffynette (3 , lol ) , Christel , Mady , Pauapu , Angel Of Shadows , ari , debbie pur vos review , **

**VEUILLEZ ME PARDONNER SVP !**

**A présent je vous laisse tranquille et je vous promet de poster la semaine prochaine !**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**Chapitre 4 : Le bal des révélations (partie 1 )**

Hermione repartit dans le couloir et tenta d'appeler Rhys , l'Elfe de Malfoy :

- Oh ! Miss Granger , quel bonheur de vous voir ici ! Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

- Pourrais-tu me conduire à Poudlard , il faut que je parles au professeur Dumbledore au plus vite c'est très important .

- Donnez-moi votre main , réclama Rhys .

Ils transplanèrent tous les deux devant l'école de sorcellerie . Hermione remercia Rhys et entra . Poudlard semblait totalement différent de d'habitude . Tout était calme . Pas un bruit venait troubler le silence qui y régnait . Hermione se dirigea vers la Grande Salle dans l'espoir de trouver au moins un professeur ou même un Elfe de maison . Quand elle arriva au détour du couloir menant à la Grande Salle , elle aperçut deux silhouettes en pleine dispute . La première était sans conteste le Professeur Dumbledore alors que la seconde était sans doute une femme mais la Griffondor ne voyait pas son visage de là ou elle se trouvait . Elle s'approcha dans l'espoir de mieux voir mais c'était peine perdue . Cachée derrière une statue , elle entendait parfaitement leur conversation :

- Ne vous énervez pas , elle ne risques strictement rien là ou elle se trouve , elle est en sécurité , rassura le directeur .

- Moi aussi j'étais censé être en sécurité chez lui mais ce n'était pas le cas , s'énerva-t-elle .

- Ne mélangez pas tout , c'était différent , répliqua Dumbledore .

- Pourquoi aurait-il le droit de la voir et pas moi , c'est aussi ma fille que je saches , s'écria la femme .

- Mais vous oubliez que Severus ignores qui elle est en réalité , contrairement à vous Lyonness , rétorqua Albus .

- Comment ce fait-il qu'elle ne soit pas chez ses moldus ? demanda Mac Arran .

- Ils ont eut peur de ses pouvoirs qui se développent . Tenez , lisez , c'est elle qui me l'a envoyé .

Hermione vit la lettre qu'elle avait envoyée quelques jours auparavant passée des main du directeur à celles de Lyonness Mac Arran .

- Je n'aurais jamais du l'abandonner , elle me manques tellement , j'aurais du la garder avec moi , ne pas la laisser à ces moldus .

Le déclic se fit enfin dans la tête d'Hermione . Elle était la fille de Lyonness et de Severus Rogue . Oh mon dieu ! Son cerveau s'arrêta le temps d'assimiler la nouvelle . Elle devenait complètement folle .

Une odeur de brûler la fit sortir de sa rêverie . La lettre que tenait Lyonness dans les mains formait de grandes flammes . Dumbledore sortit sa baguette et versa de l'eau sur les flammes .

- Ce soir j'irai au bal qu'organise Narcissa , affirma la Mac Arran.

- Hermione y sera , vous ne devriez pas . Pour le moment elle ne se doute de rien , elle est en sécurité . J'ai confié au jeune Malfoy la mission de la surveiller . D'après lui , elle a déjà fait la connaissance des Fondateurs et est en possession de la potion . Apparemment , elle ne s'en est pas encore servie .

- Ecoutez , j'aimes ma fille plus que tout au monde . Si vous dites qu'elle ignore qui je suis , je peux m'y rendre sans risque . Je veux juste la voir , juste une fois .

Hermione pleurait silencieusement . Sa mère l'aimait encore malgré 17 ans sans l'avoir vu . Elle la rencontrerait ce soir pour la première fois . Mais si elle ne la reconnaissait pas . Il fallait absolument qu'elle la vois au moins une fois . Elle essaya de s'approcher pour pouvoir voir son visage mais malheureusement la cape que portait Lyonness lui couvrait le visage . Au moment ou elle allait enfin pouvoir voir à quoi ressemblait sa mère biologique celle-ci tourna la tête vers une troisième personne qui courait dans leur direction :

- Professeur Dumbledore , Granger est ici , elle voulait vous voir , informa Malfoy , paniqué .

- Vous devriez partir Lyonness , c'est mieux , nous nous verrons ce soir au bal , conseilla Albus .

- Merci pour tout Albus , merci à toi aussi Draco de veiller sur ma fille , termina Lyonness avant de disparaître dans les flammes .

Draco dévisageait Dumbledore .

- C'était Lyonness Mac Arran ! s'exclama-t-il .

Dumbledore fit signe que oui .

- Attendez , attendez , attendez ! Si elle c'était Lyonness Mac Arran et que je veilles sur sa fille , alors ça veut dire que sa fille c'est Granger !

Dumbledore acquiesça de nouveau .

- Bah ça c'est trop cool , s'écria-t-il . Attendez , attendez , attendez ! Si Granger c'est la fille de Rogue et Mac Arran ça veut dire que c'est elle ma future femme !

Dumbledore acquiesça en souriant .

- Comment on va faire , elle me déteste ! paniqua-t-il . Elle n'acceptera jamais .

- Calmes toi Draco , le rassura Albus , tu as encore le temps d'y penser .

- Vous vous trompez . Si la famille Mac Arran sait que Hermione est en vie , elle sera en danger . Il faut que je la protège . Il faut que l'on se marie au plus vite , c'est le seul moyen de pouvoir utiliser mes pouvoirs afin de la protéger .

- Draco , tant qu'elle n'apprend pas qui sont ses véritables parents , tout ira bien , répondit Dumbledore en le tenant par les épaules

- Non , non , non, vous ne comprenez pas , je l'aimes ! s' énerva-t-il en se dégageant de l'emprise du directeur .

Hermione toujours tapis dans son coin faillit en tomber à la renverse . Elle se rattrapa de justesse au mur derrière elle . Il fallait qu'elle parte au plus vite avant de se faire repérer . Elle sortit sa baguette de sa poche et se lança un sort d'invisibilité . Elle contourna la statue et regarda Dumbledore essayait de calmer Draco . Malfoy tourna la tête dans sa direction et la fixa comme s'il pouvait la voir . Hermione pouvait apercevoir une drôle de lueur dans ces yeux . Elle jura silencieusement un : « Oh merde, il me voit » sur ses lèvres . Il se calma , sortit sa baguette et déclara :

- Granger est juste à coté de nous , elle utilise un sort d'invisibilité !

Hermione n'avait que deux solution : soit elle courait le plus vite possible et se prenait un sort de Malfoy , soit elle utilisait un de ses pouvoirs qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas totalement . Le choix fut vite fait . Elle se concentra du mieux qu'elle put et disparut comme sa mère l'avait fait quelques minutes plus tôt en lançant au passage à Malfoy :

- Game Over .

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Elle réapparut dans la salle d'essayage . Mme Davis sursauta et s'apprêtait à répliquer quelque chose quand Hermione l'interrompit :

- Si on vous demande , je suis rester avec vous toute l'après-midi et je ne suis pas sortie de cette pièce .

Mme Davis acquiesça et lui tendit un paquet dans lequel se trouvait sa robe pour le bal . Hermione serra la couturière dans ces bras et la remercia du fond du cœur . La couturière lui répondit de faire attention à elle . Hermione lui assura que oui et s'en alla . Une fois dehors Hermione transplana dans sa chambre au château du Professeur Rogue . Elle posa son paquet sur le lit et s'installa par terre en face de la cheminée.

Elle l'alluma en utilisant une de ces boules de feu . De grosse larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas avoir une vie normale comme tout le monde ? Enfin normal , elle se comprenait . Hasel apparut en un POP :

- Vous êtes revenue Miss , je croyais que vous resteriez chez Mme Malfoy pour la nuit . Excusez-moi . Je n'est rien préparé pour votre venue .

L'Elfe aperçut les larmes d'Hermione et lui demanda :

- Que vous arrive-t-il Miss ? Pourquoi pleurez-vous ?

- Je suis Hermione Rogue , la fille de Severus et de Lyonness , répondit la Griffondor entre deux sanglots .

- Je le sais déjà Miss , affirma Hasel .

Hermione releva brusquement la tête à la réponse d'Hasel .

- J'étais là quand vous êtes venue au monde . Mes ancêtres sont des Elfes accoucheurs de générations en générations ! lança-t-il avec fierté . C'est un jour que je n'oublierais jamais .

- Tu as connu ma mère alors , dit Hermione pleine d'espoir .

- Oui Miss , j'ai connu votre mère , c'était une femme belle , intelligente , douce et possédant un pouvoir immense , tout comme vous .

Hermione sourit . Hasel fit apparaître un mouchoir et essuya les larmes sur le visage d'Hermione . Il lui dit d'une voix conquérante :

- Il est temps pour vous Miss de vous faire une place parmi la communauté des Sang Pur , vous êtes une Mac Arran et une Rogue à la fois , vous êtes plus forte que n'importe qui . C'est ce soir ou jamais .

Hermione se releva et lança :

- Tu as raison , je suis plus forte que ces Sang Pur et ce n'est pas cette Mary Mac Arran qui va me faire peur . Viens , j'ai besoin de toi .

Hermione passa une heure dans la baignoire à écouter Hasel parler de sa mère et de son père . Une fois sortie et sèche , Hasel lui lissa les cheveux et les attacha en un chignon parfait dont seule quelques mèches bouclés en ressortaient , le tout fixé par un diadème en diamants . Elle se maquilla finement . Il alla chercher sa robe et lui conseilla de fermer ses yeux . Elle obtempéra et se laissa habillé . Elle mit ses chaussures et ouvrit enfin les yeux . La robe était vraiment magnifique . Plus belle que toute celle qu'elle avait put voir jusqu'à aujourd'hui . Laissant ses bras , ses épaules et son cou totalement libre, le bustier ne tenait que grâce à la fermeture situé dans le dos d'Hermione . Resserrant magnifiquement sa poitrine et sa taille , la robe était plus évasait au niveau de ses genoux et possédait une longue traîne dans son dos . La robe était totalement faite de velours bleu roi possédant des reflets magiques . Une seconde traîne semi-transparente cousue dans le dos était aussi bleu et aussi longue que la première . Hasel lui présenta une paire de gants blancs qui remontant jusqu'aux coudes qu'elle s'empressa d'enfiler . La brune se comtempla dans le miroir quand quelqu'un frappa à sa porte :

- Ne bougez pas Miss , je vais ouvrir , intima Hasel quand il la vit faire un pas vers la porte .

La rouge et or lissa sa robe avec sa main et respira un grand coup pour se donner du courage . Elle voulait paraître normal , détendue , mais ce n'était pas du tout le cas , vue les circonstances . Comment réagir devant quelqu'un qu'on croyait connaître et qui finalement se révèle être un inconnu à nos yeux . Elle voyait Rogue comme son Professeur de Potions , favorisant les Serpentard , la traitant de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout mais pas comme un père tendre , racontant des blagues , lui interdisant de voir des garçons . En y pensant , ça la faisait sourire.

L'Elfe ouvrit la porte qui révéla non pas « son père » mais Malfoy . Son cœur s'emballa à une vitesse folle .

- Granger , il faut qu'on parle , dit-il sans réplique .

Le regard d'Hermione se durcit . Elle ne voulait pas le voir , pas maintenant en tout cas .

- Ecoute Malfoy , je n'ais pas envie de parler , encore moins avec toi . Alors laisses moi s'il te plait .

Sa phrase fut ponctuée d'un rire sans chaleur . Malfoy s'avança au milieu de la pièce , ses yeux de glace la fixant . Il s'adressa à Hasel :

- Toi , sors , cette conversation est privée .

Hasel attendit la bénédiction de sa maîtresse et sortit en silence . Un fois l'Elfe parti , il lui proposa de s'asseoir.

- Je suis ici chez moi , je fais ce qu'il me plaît , je n'ais aucun ordre à recevoir de toi , répliqua-t-elle .

- Je pensais que tu mettrais du temps a t'habituer à ta nouvelle condition de sorcière de Sang-Pur et à tes nouveaux parents mais je me suis trompé apparemment .

Des larmes menaçaient de couler le long ces joues à l'évocation de ces parents . Elle se retourna pour que Malfoy ne la voit pas pleurer . Elle sentait son regard sur elle . Il s'approcha d'elle et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Je suis désolé , excuse moi , je ne voulais pas dire ça , dit –il avec gentillesse .

Elle se retourna et planta ses yeux noisettes dans ses prunelles grises .

- Je sais pourquoi tu es la ! lacha-t-elle agressivement , tu ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi mais pour ta vie de petit Sang-Pur . Ne t'en fais pas , je ne suis pas du genre à laisser les gens mourir .

- Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis , répondit-il avec force .

- Oui , je le pense , mentit-elle .

- Bien comme tu veux , j'étais venus t'apporter ceci , expliqua –t-il en faisant apparaître un coffre en bois . C'est à toi , ma mère me la confiée pour que je sache des choses sur ma future femme mais je n'ais jamais réussi à l'ouvrir. Il est à toi à présent .

Hermione s'approcha de Malfoy et du coffre qu'il portait dans les bras . Elle le prit et le déposa devant la cheminée . Elle s'agenouilla devant le coffret et le balaya du regard pour finalement le toucher avec ses mains .

Une larme coula le long de sa joue et tomba sur celui-ci . Elle avait à porter de main les clés de son passé mais quelque chose n'allait pas . Elle tourna la tête vers Malfoy . Celui-ci croyant être de trop , tourna les talons et s'apprêtait à partir quand la voix d'Hermione s'éleva :

- Restes s'il te plait , supplia-t-elle . Même si j'ai du mal à m'y faire , tu fais parti de ma vie dorénavant .

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Voilà le chap 4 est fini , j'espères que mon absence n'a rien changer à votre volonté de mettre des reviews , je publierais la 2nde partie du chapitre samedi à priori , mais j'aimerai quand même avoir votre avis avant ! Gros bisous . Jvs adores .**


	5. Chapter 5

**L'élue**

**Auteur** : Dark Amy

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.

**Le truc habituel :** C'est ma première fanfiction , je l'avais dans la tête depuis un bon moment alors j'ai décidé qu'il ne fallait pas gâché toutes ses bonnes idées qui se baladaient , lol ! Un peu de sérieux jeunes gens ! Bon j'en étais ou déjà ! A oui … Une histoire avec comme couple phare Draco/Hermione ainsi que des nouveaux personnages de mon cru personnel, tout ça agrémenté par un Rating K. J'espère que ça va vous plaire. Bonne lecture ! Zibou . Amy

**zazalily : **La vitesse n'est pas une de mes qualités ! Donc il va falloir que tu fasses preuve de patience dsl , lol ! En tt cas merci bocou pr tes compliment ça me fait très plaisir ! Kiss

**marmotte : **Une nouvelle lectrice ! Je suis très contente si tu adores ma fic , ca me touche bocou encor merci. Bisouxxx

**Sarah Black : **Je suis tt a fé dacor ac toi ! C'est vrai que c assez bizar que Mione est Rogue pr père mais bon on peut pas tjrs fer la meme chose ou sinon plu personne voudré lire ! En tt ca Draco é vrémen , vrémen , vrémen mignon ! lol

**Christel : **J'espères que tu appréciera cet fic jusko bout ! On se voi o proch1 chap pr confirmer ! (regard désespéré , lol )

**Sarouchka : **Accro ! G une info pr toi , ta drogue ne pourra pa etr pris à un jour fixe car g tendance a ne pas prévoir mé publication , alor jesper ke la patience fé parti de tes qualité !

**Ange d'Iris : **Je croi ke ns somme des centaine de millier de personne a adoré Malfoy et si tu l'appréci aussi dans ma fic c'est parfé moi jdi ! Merci d'avoir reviewser et merci aussi pr t complimen

**Pauapu : **Ne pas tapé ! stp , je c on é pa smedi ! mé g vrémen pa u le tem ! jesper kan mm avoir une review de toi pr le proch1 ! Jcroi ke je mettré plu de dat fixe parceke chui pa capable de larespecter ! Bisouxxx a+

**Marilou Lupin : **Comme jle disé a Pauapu , jsui desolé de pa avoir publié samedi alor jesper que tu men veu pa ! Merci bocou j'en oré bes1 ! Kissouxx

**alexiel-julee : **Merci , Merci ! Ca fé plaisir ! g eu bocou d'adjectif pr ma fic mé celui-la jlador ! En espéren avoir 1 review de toi o proch1 chap ! kiss a+

**Rosalie Johanson : **Je c ke c assez bizar mé en matier de fic fo inové ! ne tinkiet pa je continu tan ke g d reviews ! gro bisouxx

**Debbie : **Si le ritm de ma fic te convi1 moi g ri1a dir ! lé lecteur son roi ché moi ! jesper ke tu men veu pa tro pr samedi ! Merci , Kiss

**Shéhérazade : **Encor dsl , tu n'été pa la seul a vouloir ce chap smedi , jesper ke tu lira et reviewsera ce chap la ! encor merci bisou

**Wanalise : **Ca c une lectrice modele ! la a chak nouvo chap ! Merci a toi pr ce complimen ! lé reponse a té kestions dans ce chap ! Fé preuv de patience tu en ora bes1 ! Gro Bisouxxx

**Arwenajane : **Coucou et bien com tu voi je continu tjrs , merci pr t complimen , jador kan on me di kel é original ca fé super plaisir de savoir kon fé pa com lé otre ! Bisous et o proch1 chap jesper

**marilla-chan : **Tan mieu si ca atise ton intéré c le but ! o proch1 chap jesper ! Bisouxxx

**Mme Hermione Malfoy: **Encor une lectrice habituel chui contente ! Pr lé pouvoir de Draco il va falloir ke tu attende le chap 5 ou 6 , ça va décoiffé ! Jesper ke ton envi de reviewser durera  
juska la fin de cet fic en tt ca merci pr tt cé complimen ! Gro gro bisouxxx

**Me : **J'esper ke la suite te plaira ! bisou a+

**Ari : **Pr le coffre tu ne sora tous ce kil renferme dan ce chap mai egalemen dan le proch1 , jesper kil va te plair , bisou a+

**Salma : **Je c ce ke tu pense ! je c pa comté car on é pa vrémen smedi ! Mé limportan c ke je publi le chap , non ? A biento jesper !

**Estelle01 : **Voilà ta assez patienté place a la lecture ! bisouxxx a+

**Loommyloon : **Sadik ! Moi ! Mé pa du tou ! tu te fé d idée ! lol ! de plus '' tro '' me convi1 parfetemen ! Jesper ke tu me laisera une review o proch1 chap pr me dir si jsui encor sadik ! bisouxxx a bientôt .

**shaeline: **Si tu aimes ma fic c'est l'importan , jesper ke tu reviewsera le proch1 chap ! kiss

**Hadilena : **Ton vœu se réalisera dan lé chap ki vienne ! En atendan chui contente ke tu adores ma fic ! C gentil merci , bisou

**Lirra : **Mais je ten pri tt le plaisir est pr moi ! C genial davoir d lecteur ki apprecie notre travail ! donc c moi ki te di merci ! jesper ke ce chap ta palira fé le moi savoir ! bisou

**luffynette: **Si tu aime c le plu importan ! o proch1 chap jesper , bisou

**harryp-univers : **Ah put ca fé plaisir ! Merci bocou ! on se voi o proch1 chap jesper ! bisou

**ayuluna : **Non lé sentimen ne von pa si vite ke tu le pense tu vera par toi mm o proch1 chap , jesper ke tu me laissera ton avi ! bisouxxx

**Hop'eyes : **Voila le fameu chap du bal , celui la c mon bébé ! lol , di moi si il te plé , g bossé dur dessu ! gros bisoux et merci

**Voilà le chapitre 5 , la 2ème partie du Bal Des Révélations ! Je dédies ce chapitre là à mes parents ! A ma maman à moi , lol , pour m'avoir fourni mon stock de bonbons qui m'a fait tenir et à mon papa à moi , lol , pour m'avoir laissé l'ordi le soir ! Jvs aimes tous les deux ! Gros Bisous .**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 5 : Le bal des révélations (partie 2 )**

Malfoy la regarda comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait . Magnifiquement habillée , magnifiquement coiffée , magnifiquement maquillée , magnifiquement belle tout simplement ; même les larmes qui cillaient son visage lui allait à merveille . Il n'avait jamais regardé la Griffondor de cette manière la . C'est comme si tout avait changé mais rien avait changé , elle était toujours la même , la même beauté , la même intelligence , le même sens de la répartie , la même fougue , le même sourire , la même douceur, la même petite fille qui avait rencontré il y a 6 ans dans le train . Non . Aujourd'hui elle avait changé , c'était un jolie brin de femme . Son brin de femme . Il s'était préparé à l'aimer . Toute sa vie . Maintenant qu'il savait , il avait une envie d'être près d'elle , avec elle , chaque minute . Ils auraient un enfant . Ensemble . Une famille . Tous les trois . Si elle pouvait accepter tout ça . L'accepter lui . Si seulement . Ils se fixèrent comme si chacun essayaient d'entrer dans l'autre . Le Serpentard fut le premier à briser ce lien :

- Ecoute Granger , j'ai promis à ma mère de rentrer avant que le bal ne commence . Le ministre sera la , il vaut

mieux que je sois avec elle . Transplane dès que tu est prête .

- Je … oui d'accord . A tout à l'heure alors .

- Oui , c'est ça , dit-il sans vraiment s'en rendre compte .

Malfoy passa la porte alors qu'Hermione était toujours agenouillé par terre . C'était comme si quelque chose les avait réuni l'espace d'une seconde . Mais ce ne fut qu'une impression . Hermione admira le coffre devant elle . En bois d'acajou , gravé d'un M et d'un R . Elle traça les contours de son doigt . Une fine lumière apparue et le coffre s'entrouvrit . La jeune femme souleva le coffre en fermant les yeux . Quand elle les ouvrit , elle découvrit un parchemin scellé . Elle le décacheta et le lut :

_Ma fille ,_

_Si tu lis cette lettre , c'est que je n'ais pas pu te retrouver ni assurer mon rôle de mère . Si tu savais comme je regrette tous ce que je t'ais fait , tous les mensonges qui ont dut détruire ta vie . Je m'excuses pour tout ça ma chérie . A présent , je penses que tu as le droit d'avoir des explications digne de ce nom . Ton vrais père est Severus Rogue et moi je suis ta mère Lyonness Mac Arran . Ton père et moi sommes tous deux des sorciers de Sang Pur et toi aussi tu l'es . Nos deux familles , les Rogue et les Mac Arran se détestent et n'ont pas acceptés notre amour . Pourtant malgré tous les obstacles , nous t'avons eu , ma chérie . Mais malheureusement ta grand-mère a trouvé le moyen de nous retrouver et de nous séparer . Ton père et moi avons décidé , pour ta propre sécurité , de te confier a des Moldus . Si tu savais comme tu nous manques . Nous pensons a toi chaque jours que Merlin fait . J'ai une dernière chose a te dire , à ta naissance nous avons conclu un contrat avec les Malfoy , une des plus grande famille de Sang-Pur , tu devras épouser leur fils Drago . Si tu accepte cela , vous construirez tous deux la famille la plus puissante de tous les temps . Fais le pour toi et pour ton enfant . Il sera protégé ._

_Je t'aime . Lyonness Mac Arran Rogue_

L'encre de parchemin formait de grosses taches sur plusieurs endroits comme si la personne avait pleurer en l'écrivant . Elle froissa le parchemin de toutes ces forces et le jeta à travers la pièce . Une colère puissante l'envahit comme jamais auparavant . Sa mère était vivante , elle le savait , elle l'avait vu à Poudlard . Alors pourquoi ce coffret puisqu'elle pouvait venir la voir , lui parler . Elle plongea son regard une fois de plus dans le coffret . Elle en sortit une robe blanche , une robe de mariée , mais pas comme les autres . Ouverte sur le devant jusqu'au genoux . Le haut sans manche ni col , ni bretelles était formé de flammes , transparentes au niveau du centre , révélé la poitrine à demi . Juste en dessous de la fameuse robe se trouvait la fiole , la même que Hermione portait autour du cou .

Il était peut-être temps de boire cette potion . Cet enfant pourrait changer beaucoup de chose . C'était aussi la progéniture de Malfoy après tout . Se serait le descendant d'un Sang-pur et d'une prétendue Sang De Bourbe . Le Seigneur Des Ténèbres en ferait une crise cardiaque , quoi que sans cœur , il aurait du mal . De toutes manière , cette fois ci , les circonstances étaient différentes . Ce n'est pas comme si cet enfant était le fruit de leur amour , à elle et Draco . Ce n'était qu'une potion . Une simple potion . Une simple potion qui pouvait changer l'avenir du monde sorcier . Elle détacha son collier sur lequel pendait la fiole et pris celle-ci dans ces mains . Il lui manquait toujours un cheveu de Malfoy pour pouvoir la prendre . Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre de celui-ci à côté de la bibliothèque . La porte était resté entrouverte . Elle se dirigea vers le lit et examina l'oreiller . Elle trouva un cheveu blond . Elle s'assit sur le lit du Serpentard et dévissa le petit bouchon . Elle tira un de ses propre cheveu et les mis tous les deux à l'intérieur , comme pour le polynectar . Les cheveux disparurent et la potion changea de couleurs pour devenir totalement transparente . Elle la porta à sa bouche et l'avala d'un traite . Elle sentit un grand vide dans son esprit comme si plus rien ne pouvait l'atteindre . La colère qu'elle ressentait quelques minutes plus tôt l'avait quitté . La tristesse , la peur , la douleur , elle ne ressentait plus aucun de ces sentiments . Elle se sentait calme et apaisée , à présent , comme si tous ces problèmes avait disparu . Elle ne distinguait plus rien . Tout était blanc , elle se demanda un instant si ce n'était pas ça que les gens appelé le Paradis , elle entraperçut des ombres autour d'elle . Les fondateurs . Ils lui parlaient mais elle ne comprenait tous ce qu'ils lui disaient :

- Détendez-vous Miss Rogue tout ira très bien … dit l'un .

Il s'approcha et plaça ces mains au dessus du ventre d'Hermione . Une grande lumière obligea la Griffondor à fermer les yeux . Elle sentit une sorte de bulle naître à l'intérieur de son corps . Elle ferma pour de bon ses yeux et tomba dans un sommeil profond .

Une voix la réveilla :

- …allez Hermione , réveille toi , il est temps …

Cette voix , elle l'avait entendue à Poudlard . Hermione se redressa brutalement . Il n'y avait personne , elle était seule . Elle posa une main protectrice sur son ventre . Elle ne ressentait rien d'inhabituel . Elle réalisa soudain qu'elle ignora combien de temps elle était resté inconsciente . L'horloge indiquait 21h30 . Il fallait qu'elle se dépêche si elle ne voulait pas paraître malpolie en arrivant en retard au bal des Malfoy . Elle retourna dans sa chambre . La brune déposa sa propre fiole dans le coffret a coté de celle de sa mère . Elle regarderait le reste de ses souvenirs en rentrant .

Elle descendit les escaliers et arriva dans le Hall . Elle s'arrêta devant le tableau . Elle sut enfin pourquoi les personnages peints lui étaient familier . Ses parents formaient un couple divin . Elle comprenait pourquoi son père avait laissé le tableau ici . Pour ne jamais oublier sa famille .

Hermione disparut à travers les flammes qui caractérisait son transplanage . Elle réapparut dans le couloir principale du Malfoy Manoir . Rhys , l'Elfe de Malfoy l'accueillit :

- Vous voilà enfin Miss , les Malfoy s'inquiétait de ne pas vous voir arriver .

Mais Hermione ne l'écoutait pas , elle regardait dans le couloir pour voir si elle n'apercevait pas Lyonness .

- Miss ? Miss ? Vous êtes sure que vous allez bien ?

La lionne reporta son attention sur l'Elfe .

- Euh … oui je vais bien … conduis-moi au bal , ordonna-t-elle .

- Oui Miss , pars ici .

L'Elfe l'accompagna jusqu' au bout du couloir . La musique et les bruit de conversation filtraient à travers les deux grands panneau de bois .

- Voilà Miss . Souhaitez-vous que je vous annonce auprès des Malfoy ?

- Non , je te remercie , conclut Hermione .

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

La musique résonnait dans la salle , les invités dansaient en rythme ou parlaient Quidditch , l'alcool coulait à flot . Tout semblait aller pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes sauf qu'un groupe d'individu ne paraissaient partager l'euphorie générale :

- Tu la vois ou pas , interrogea un jeune homme aux cheveux en bataille .

- Non , répondit une jolie rouquine . Et toi Ron ?

- Négatif , Mione n'est pas dans la salle .

- C'était une mauvaise idée de venir à ce bal , reprit Harry . Pourquoi Hermione nous a invité si elle ne veut

même pas nous voir .

- Je me pose la même question , Potter , coupa une voix familière .

Ils se retournèrent tous les trois pour contempler un Malfoy assez différent de d'habitude. Il était totalement habillé de blanc , ce qui lui donnait un aspect assez angélique . Mais tous savez ce qui se cachait derrière une apparence angélique , le diable personnifié .

- Malfoy , ou est Hermione ? l'interrogea Ginny .

Draco haussa les épaules d'un air désinvolte . La seconde suivante , les baguettes de Ron et d'Harry s'enfonçaient dans le cou du vert et argent :

- Si tu as fait le moindre mal à Hermione , on te tue de nos propres mains , fit le garçon à la cicatrice d'un air

mauvais .

- C'est une menace Potter ? demanda Malfoy .

- Non , répondit le concerné . Une promesse .

Soudain des flammes apparurent en haut de l'escalier ou les invités arrivaient . Des convives effrayés poussèrent des cries , surpris .

Le corps magnifique d'une femme moulée à merveille dans une robe de soirée noir apparue . Tous les regards se posèrent sur elle . Malfoy la reconnu en un quart de seconde . La jeune femme descendit les marche avec douceur , le fixant avec intention . Elle possédait une classe naturelle qui lui permettaient de captait l'intention de la foule , les discutions s'étaient arrêtées , les danseurs avaient stoppés leur mouvements . Le plus jeune des Malfoy marcha dans sa direction et lui tendit sa main . La jeune femme place la sienne à l'intérieur et il avancèrent assemble jusqu'à être arrivés devant les reste de la famille Malfoy en étant toujours observés par les invités .

Hermione salua Narcissa et Lucius Malfoy . Celui-ci semblait impressionné par ce qu'il voyait et une once de fierté brillé dans son regard quand il présenta la Griffondor aux parents de Rose :

- Puis-je vous présenter Hermione Granger , elle et Draco étudient ensemble à Poudlard .

- Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer Miss , Rose m'a beaucoup parlé de vous , je crois qu'il faut que je vous

remercie , sourit une femme aussi blonde que le père de Malfoy . Sans vous nous aurions encore eux droit à

une crise de larme de sa part .

- Oh , s'exclama-t-elle, vous parlez de la robe pour ce soir ! Ce n'était rien , je n'ais fait qu'écouter ce qu'elle

me demandait .

- Si j'avais su ! rétorqua-t-elle . En tout cas , vous avez l'air de savoir vous y prendre avec les enfants .

- On ne peut pas dire que j'ai de l'expérience dans ce domaine , je suis fille unique mais Rose est vraiment adorable , je crois que tout le monde craquerait rien qu'en la regardant .

Lucius l'emmena vers un autre groupe de personnes , qu'elle connaissait très bien d'ailleurs .

- Les garçons ! s'écria-t-elle en les enlaçant . Je suis heureuse de vous voir , j'avais peur que vous n'acceptiez

pas l'invitation .

Elle embrassa également Ginny et elle fut assaillie de questions . Elle leur raconta toute l'histoire . A partir du moment ou ses parents lui est demandé de partir jusqu'à son arrivé chez Rogue ainsi que sa rencontre avec les Malfoy . En omettant bien sur sa rencontre avec les Fondateurs et la vérité sur ces véritables parents . elle n'était pas prête à leur raconter tout maintenant . Ils furent interrompus par Draco :

- Puis-je vous l'emprunter une seconde ?

Hermione ne répondit pas mais le suivit quand même . Malfoy lui prit la main et la tira vers le milieu de la piste :

- Qu'es ce que tu veux , ou m'emmènes-tu Malfoy ? lui demanda-t-elle .

- J'ai juste envie de danser , répondit-il simplement .

Il s'arrêtèrent sur la piste de danse située au milieu de la salle de Bal . Il rapprocha la brune de lui en posant une de ces mains sur sa hanche et plaçant l'autre dans la mains de celle-ci . Ils commencèrent à se mouvoir au rythme de la musique . Hermione se noyait dans les yeux de Malfoy . Celui-ci souriait avec une sourire de bonheur qui lui était inconnu et il fit tournoyer Hermione d'une seule main . Ils se complétaient parfaitement . Les autres couples s'étaient arrêtés et s'étaient écartés pour leur laisser toute la piste . Il plaça Hermione dos contre son torse et la tint par la taille , gardant toujours sa main dans la sienne et posant sa tête sur son épaule .

- On nous regarde , commenta la jeune femme .

Draco rit sincèrement et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Non Granger , c'est toi que l'on regarde .

- Pourquoi ? Je suis si horrible que ça .

L'héritier Malfoy rigola une fois de plus et murmura d'une voix très peu convaincante :

- Oh oui Miss Granger , vous êtes la sorcière la plus horrible qui m'ait été donné de rencontrer !

Hermione s'esclaffa . Malfoy se détacha d'elle et la retourna pour l'avoir de nouveau en face de lui .

- Vous êtes un rustre Monsieur Malfoy , je suis véritablement déçue , j'attendait mieux d'un jeune homme de

votre éducation .

Draco lui sourit sincèrement une fois de plus et dit d'une voix franche :

- Excuse moi pour toutes ces années , je m'en veux beaucoup .

La rouge et or ne s'attendant pas à ça le dévisagea avec stupeur et le Serpentard ne manqua pas de lui faire remarquer :

- Vous devriez fermer votre bouche très chère , c'est une réaction très impolie .

Pour se venger , elle s'écarta de lui pour pouvoir tourbillonner sur elle même et elle lui tira la langue . Il la rejoignit et la souleva en l'air tout en tournant sur lui même . Le rire cristallin de la brune transperça les airs . Il la reposa et ils tournoyèrent de nouveau sous les yeux ébahies ou admiratifs des spectateurs . Le dernier accord s'évanoui dans les airs et la musique s'arrêta . Draco lâcha à contrecœur la taille d'Hermione et celle-ci n'osa pas le regarder dans la yeux en lui disant :

- C'était très agréable . … Je … tu sais j'était là quand … enfin quand tu parlais avec Dumbledore … et …

- Quand j'ai dit que je t'aimais … continua-t-il .

- Oui c'est ça … tu rigolais n'est ce pas … enfin je veux dire tu ne le pensais pas …

- Non évidemment , termina-t-il . Tu nous vois toi et moi , ensemble , se serait vraiment impensable .

Le cœur du Serpentard se serra lorsqu'il prononça cette phrase . Hermione releva la tête et ajouta :

- Mais nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix n'est ce pas … lança-t-elle .

- On a toujours le choix … Hermione , fit le blond .

La concernée ne comprit pas ce qu'il voulait dire . La jeune femme s'écarta de lui et rejoignit la foule . Une larme coula le long de sa joue . Elle se sentait désemparée , elle attendait un enfant et elle n'avait aucune chance avec le père du bébé . Qu'est ce qu'elle avait pu être aussi égoïste ! Comment n'avait–elle pas pu voir l'évidence ! Elle ne pourrait jamais élevé un enfant sans l'aide de Malfoy .

La panique la submergea et sa vue se brouilla . La Griffondor se mit à courir et bouscula au passage une bonne demi-douzaine de personnes . Elle remonta les escaliers et sortit de la pièce . Elle courut le long du couloir et , sans regarder , heurta de plein fouet quelqu'un . Plusieurs parchemins volèrent en l'air et s'éparpillèrent sur le sol . La rouge et or se retourna pour réparer sa bêtise , mais elle fut incapable de bouger lorsqu'elle reconnut la personne qu'elle avait bousculer . Une splendide femme au cheveux brun clair et aux yeux bleus saphirs lui fit un sourire d'excuse tout en se baissant pour ramasser les documents :

- Je suis navré , c'est ma faute j'étais plongé dans mes pensées , je ne vous avez pas vue arriver …

Hermione reprit contenance , elle ne s'attendait à tomber si brutalement sur sa mère en plein couloir :

- Je … non c'est ma faute … je ne regardais pas ou j'allais …

La Griffondor s'agenouilla pour l'aider . Apparemment , les parchemins devaient appartenir au Malfoy car ils portaient leur sceau . Lyonness dut remarquer son trouble à la vue des parchemins car elle répondit à sa question muette :

- Ne vous inquiétez pas , je ne l'ais pas volé , je connais les Malfoy …

- Je sais … je ne voulais pas … enfin …

- Je sais , termina sa mère en lui souriant . Tenez , continua-t-elle en lui donnant un mouchoir .

- Merci , dit-elle en acceptant le mouchoir .

Elle s'épongea les yeux et s'essuya les joues . La femme à côté la contemplait avec un sourire rassurant .

- Je ne connaît pas vos problèmes et je n'ais pas la prétention de comprendre ce que vous ressentez en ce

moment mais je sais que ça s'arrangera même si à l'heure actuelle ça paraît vraiment désespéré .

La douleur qu'Hermione ressentit à propos de Malfoy réapparut aussi sec et lui vrilla les entrailles . Une douleur la transperça et elle dut se plier en deux .

- Miss , que ce passe-t-il ? Ca ne va pas ?

Des brides de conversation se firent entendre et Lyonness releva la tête en entendant la voix d'une femme qu'elle connaissait vu le changement d'expression radicale qui se produisit sur son visage .

- … retrouvez la , elle doit être avec Lucius ou Narcissa … je la veux vivante …

Des voix d'hommes y répondirent .

- A vos ordres Mme Mac Arran .

Hermione fixa le couloir par lequel les voix provenaient . Mary Mac Arran sans aucun doute . Elle reporta son attention sur Lyonness et lui dit :

- Partez avant qu'elle ne vous retrouve …

- Je ne peux pas vous laissez dans votre état , s'exclama-t-elle .

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi , ça ira , c'est le bébé … enfin … non …PARTEZ ! s'écria-t-elle .

Mary Mac Arran et ses hommes venaient d'apparaître au coin du couloir et s'apprêtaient à lancer un sort sur Lyonness . Hermione leurs fit changer d'objectif en balançant une boule de feux si puissante que Mary et ses sbires furent projetés contre le mur . Sa mère n'ayant pas voulu la laisser seule la fixa en réalisant soudain .

- Je vous en pris , partez avant qu'il ne soit trop tard , je ne veux vous perdre alors que je vient à peine de vous retrouver , la supplia Hermione .

La femme assise à coté d'elle acquiesça et disparut en transplanant . Sa grand-mère et ses hommes étaient trop étonnés pour réagir et Hermione put imiter sa mère et transplaner sans danger . Elle ne ressentait plus aucune douleur et était rassurer . Elle ne voulait pas perdre le bébé . Elle réapparut dans à coté des Malfoy dans la salle de Bal .

- Mme Malfoy , Mary Mac Arran et ici avec des hommes . Elle cherchait sa fille mais elle a réussi a lui échappé .

Narcissa pouffa un cri d'effroi et se retourna vers son mari . Celui-ci partit discrètement vers la sortie et fut remplacer par son fils :

- Que se passe-t-il mère ? Il y a un problème ? questionna le blond .

- Les Mac Arran sont de retour Draco , dit impassiblement sa mère .

Draco dirigea son regard sur Hermione qui acquiesçât d'un clignement d'yeux .

- Tu ferais mieux de raccompagner Miss Granger chez Severus , adressa-t-elle à son fils , quand à vous Miss ,

vous pourrez parler à vos amis dès demain , ils dormirons ici cette nuit .

- C'est gentil à vous Mme Malfoy , la remercia Hermione .

Malfoy détourna les yeux avec colère . Il ne semblait guère apprécier la présence de Harry ainsi que celle de la famille Weasley dans sa demeure . Hermione dit bonne nuit à Narcissa et s'en alla sans l'attendre . Elle rayonnait de bonheur à l'idée d'avoir pu enfin rencontrer sa mère . Elle salua également les garçons et la famille Weasley au passage . Malfoy la rattrapa après qu'elle eut transplanée dans le Hall chez Rogue . Debout devant le tableau représentant ses parents , elle ne l'entendit pas arriver :

- Merci de m'avoir attendu , ironisa-t-il .

- Mais ce fut un plaisir , rétorqua-t-elle .

- Tu as vu ta mère je supposes , demanda-t-il .

Hermione se retourna vers lui avec un large sourire et approuva . Malfoy semblait vraiment énervé et ceci eu le don de faire perdre son sourire à Hermione .

- Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? l'interrogea-t-elle .

- Tu ne te rends pas compte du danger ! s'écria-t-il . La famille Mac Arran est dangereuse pour ta mère comme

pour toi , tu veux te faire te faire c'est ça ?

Hermione avait les nerfs à fleur de peau , une des conséquences de sa grossesse , probablement , pensa-t-elle.

Elle s'énerva et commença à s'en prendre au Serpentard :

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre ! Toi tu as une famille qui t'aimes ! Des parents ! Moi je n'ais pas tout ça ! JE N'AIS RIEN ! JE N'AIS PAS DE FA…

Mais il lui fut impossible de continuer sa phrase une douleur fulgurante lui coupa le souffle , elle s'effondra à terre en se tenant le ventre . Malfoy se précipita à ces cotés et la souleva dans ces bras pour la porter jusqu'à sa chambre :

- Je t'en pris Hermione parle moi , dis-moi quelque chose !

- … c'est le bébé … murmura-t-elle avant de s'évanouir dans les bras du Serpentard .

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Voilà c'est deja fini , jdonnes pas de date mais jvs promet ke jpublie samedi proch1 ! LOL ,**

**A vos review !**


	6. Chapter 6

**L'élue**

**Auteur** : Dark Amy

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.

**Le truc habituel :** C'est ma première fanfiction , je l'avais dans la tête depuis un bon moment alors j'ai décidé qu'il ne fallait pas gâché toutes ses bonnes idées qui se baladaient , lol ! Une histoire avec comme couple phare Draco/Hermione ainsi que des nouveaux personnages de mon cru personnel, tout ça agrémenté par un Rating M ou R , J'espère que ça va vous plaire. Bonne lecture ! Zibou . Amy

**Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous , je suis vraiment navrée du temps que j'ai mis à publier ce chapitre mais j'ai eu quelques problèmes familiales et techniques qui m'ont empêché de le faire , je tiens donc à présenter mes excuses à toutes les personnes qui attendaient avec impatience la suite de L'Elue , cependant , j'ai décidé de continuer ma fanfiction malgré tout et je suis heureuse de pouvoir vous faire lire ce 6ème chapitre . J'espères que vous me pardonnerez ! En tout cas je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt , bisous à tous et à toutes , Amy .**

J'ai eu la desagréable nouvelle d'apprendre que l'on ne pouvait plus publier nos RAR dans nos chapitres , ce qui me fait profondemment chier (si vous me permettez l'expression , XD ) , donc à partir de ce chapitre je vous les enverait . Je tient donc à remercier les personnes suivantes : **Wanalise , Auyluna , Lirra , Sybylle , Debbie ( X3) , Marilou Lupin , Arwenajane , Iceman , Pauapu , Alexiel -Julee , loommyloon , Luffynette , Hop'Eyes , Christel ( foi 2), Estelle01 , Lavander , Mymy7801 , Me , Lovie , Yukaya , Red-Hair1990 , Vivi13 , MaykaDarkness , Satoue22 , Mily , Zaza , Sarah Malefoy , Mondrakichounet , Valalyeste , Taz , Potterplaydo , FannyMoony , Nana Malefoy (X2) , Salma Snape , Mixi (X2) , Mme Hermione Malfoy , 'tite mione , Alis , Christel , Bouh008 , Ladyalienor , Sasou5 , Bibi , Emily$ . Merci à vous tous pour votre soutien ! Je vous adores ...**

**Je dédie ce 6ème chapitre à Mon Luminou d'Amour , Bon voyage **

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

Chapitre 6 : Decisions.

- ... Nous devrions la laisser à présent , elle va se reposer jusqu'à demain , pas la peine de

rester , on ne peut rien faire .

- Je préfères rester mère , si tu n'y voie pas d'inconvenient .

- Bien , comme il te plaira , mais ne la brusque pas , elle est enceinte Draco .

Le blond acquieçat , sa mère , la petite Rose Eleanor ainsi que le professeur Rogue sortirent de la pièce et le laissèrent seul avec la jeune femme plongeait dans un sommeil magique , son son père le fixant légerement en retrait :

- Assiez-toi mon fils , je voudrais qu'on discute tous les deux .

Le jeune homme en question s'installa sur le canapé situé près de la cheminée , son géniteur fit de même sur le fauteil d'en face . Un long silence plana jusqu'à ce que le plus mûre dès deux commence à parler :

- J'ai vecu cette situation aussi , tu sais , je sais ce que tu ressens , la peur , le bonheur , le

désarroi , tout ! Ce n'est pas facile de découvrir qu'on va être père , de plus toi tu ne l'a pas

appris de la meilleur manière qui soit . J'aurais préfèré que tu épouses une fille de bonne

famille de Sang-Pur , je ne pensais pas que nous retrouverions la fille des Rogue-Mac Arran

mais Merlin en a decidé autrement et nous devons faire avec .

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du doyen de la famille Malfoy , la tête de celui-ci se tourna vers sa belle-fille endormie . Le Serpentard indéci fixa son père .

- On ne peut pas dire que tu aura fait simple dans ta vie mon fils , rigola silencieusement

Malfoy père , entre avoir Potter pour ennemi et Granger comme femme , je me demande ce

que tu nous nous réserve encore .. Il ne manquerait plus que tu es une fille !

Le jeune homme sourit à cette reflection :

- Ne criez pas aussi fort père , notre bon vieux Merlin risquerait de vous entendre ! plaisanta

-t-il .

Le père fronça les sourcils et essaya de lire dans les yeux de son propre fils une réponse à cette replique mais il en fut incapable . Il lui ressemblait tellment , s'en était troublant . Draco avait grandi si vite . Dix-sept années s'étaient écoulées s'en qu'il ne les voit défiler . Et dire que d'en peu de temps il allait devenir grand-père . Enfin si Voldemort lui en laissait l'opportunité . Il aimerait vraiment voir grandir son petit-fils , voir sa cher et son sang venir au monde et peut-être partir en sachant que sa descendance vivra dans un monde en paix . Lui n'avait pas eut le choix pour protéger sa famille mais il voulait que Draco l'ait .

- Bon est bien je te laisse Draco , il ya des couvertures dans l'armoire au cas ou , Rhys est à

ton service en cas de besoin . Bonne nuit .

Il salua son fils et sortit . Le serpentard s'assi sur le rebord de la fenêtre et regarda le paysage du domaine familiale s'élèvait à perte de vue . Il regarda ensuite la Griffondor allongée dans son propre lit . Il avait eu tellment peur tout à l'heure pour elle . Elle avait donc pris sa décision et portait à présent son enfant . Il ne se sentait pas à l'aise dans ce nouveaux rôle de père , ni même dans celui du mari dévoué . Il savait depuis l'âge de 7 ans qu'il avait une femme et qu'il devrait , un jour , vivre et fonder une famille avec elle . Malheuresement , on lui avait également enseigné que les moldus comme Granger étaient inférieur à lui et il avait assimilé cela . A prèsent , il connaissait le vrai visage de sa femme et tout se mêlangeait dans sa tête .

Ces parents , eux , ne semblaient gênés par tout ça , même son père semblait amusé par la situation mais lui , lui se sentait perdu et indéci pour la première fois de sa vie . Il devait apprendre à aimer une personne qu'il detestait depuis des années alors qu'il s'était préparer à aimer sa femme tout au long de sa vie . Comment est-il possible d'aimer et de haïr une seule et unique personne ? Lui même l'ignorait mais il le vivait .

Il fixa de nouveau son attention sur la jeune femme assoupie à quelques mètres de lui . Il sursauta en apercevent qu'elle ne dormait plus du tout mais qu'elle le fixait aussi . Il se remit debout et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine pour se redonnait contenance et lui lança un regard froid . Il s'apercut enfin que ces yeux brillaient étrangement , comme si elle pleurait , c'était effectivement le cas . Il s'approcha et s'agenouilla devant son propre lit .

- Malfoy ... J'ai froid ... murmura-t-elle .

Il prit ces mains dans les siennes . Elle avait raison , de véritables glaçons . Il se concentra et utilisa ces pouvoirs personnels pour la réchauffer . Elle retira violament ces mains des siennes et se circula du jeune homme .

- Euh ... Merci Draco ...

Une lumière intence apparue au plafond et descendit lentement en direction de la jeune femme . Celle-ci paniqua et essaya de sortir du lit malgrè le peu de force qui lui restaient .

- Par Merlin qu'est-ce que c'est ! Malfoy aide moi s'il te plaît ! Cria-t-elle .

- Ne t'inquiete pas , c'est normal ! Ne bouge pas , reste ou tu es ! La rassura-t-il .

La lumière n'était plus qu'à une vingtaine de centimètres d'elle quand elle laissa enfin tomber et s'agrippa de tout son coeur à la chemise du Serpentard . La lumière la traversa de par et d'autre , Malfoy fut éjecter contre le mur et une force surnaturel la fit s'élèver dans les airs . Un vent d'une force incroyable envahit la pièce , seule la jeune femme semblait protéger à l'intérieur d'une boule d'énergie transparente . Draco , un peu abruti par le choc , essaya de s'approcher de la jeune femme malgrè tout . Le champs de force entourait uniquement la Griffondor , celle-ci semblait calme et non paniquée comme tout à l'heure . Le vent césa et tout redevint normal sauf que la brune lévitait au dessus de son lit . Le blond se releva et s'approcha , un bouclier invisible l'empécha de touchait la mère de son enfant . Des êtres , semblables à ceux qu'il avait rencontrer dans le jardin de son parrain apparurent de nul part et s'approchaient de sa futur femme .

- Bien , parla l'un d'entre eux , le géniteur est présent , nous pouvons commencer .

Draco , hésitant , resta près d'Hermione .

- Prenez sa main jeune Malfoy , votre magie l'aidera à supporter la douleur .

Le Serpentard pris la main de la jeune femme , celle-ci semblait toujours calme et sereine . Les Fondateurs placèrent leurs mains contre la paroi et fermèrent les yeux afin de concentrer leur pouvoir sur la jeune femme , leurs toges paraissaient flotter autour d'eux . Leur intervention parut durer des heures pour le vert et argent mais à l'interieur de la bulle un lèger voile commença à se former autour du ventre de la rouge et or . Soudainement , elle se cripsa et ouvrit la bouche en une plainte sourde :

- Arretez , s'écria Malfoy , elle souffre ! Ce n'est pas normal !

Un à un les fondateur se détachèrent de la paroi et s'expliquèrent :

- Vous avez appparamment raison jeune homme , ce n'est pas normal , cette jeune personne nous empeche de finaliser la conception , elle porte un amour en elle qui bloque tout . Elle est déjà attachée à l'enfant . Vous devrez l'aider tout au long de sa grossesse , nous pratiqueront ce sortilège un fois par jour afin de la protéger . Sachez seulement qu'à partir de maintenant ...

Le fondateur fit disparaître la bulle et déposa délicatement la Griffondor sur le lit .

- ... elle ne peux plus utiliser la magie sans baguette , ces pouvoirs sont inéfficace , seul son

enfant la protégera contre les attaques exterieures . Tout sort mortel sera inutils face à l'enemi , veillez sur elle du mieux que vous le pouvez . Elle porte en elle l'avenir du monde sorcier .

Sur cette phrase , ils disparurent . Draco s'affessa sur le sol , épuisait physiquement et mentalement . Il s'endormit là sans autre préambule .

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

Au matin , la lumiere du jour reveilla la Griffondor , celle-ci ouvra les yeux difficilement . Elle se sentait étrangment reposée mais aussi plus lourde . Elle se mis en position assise et remarqua enfin ou elle se trouvait . Elle sortit du lit en quatrième vitesse mais trébucha sur quelque chose de mou et se sentit partir en avant mais apparamment la chose molle venait de se reveiller elle aussi et la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne touche le sol . Hermione ouvrit les yeux en se rendant compte qu'elle se trouvait dans les bras de quelqu'un . Malfoy . Elle n'était même pas étonnée . Lui par contre parraissait soulagé , il la reposa à terre sans un mot . Hermione pencha la tête sur le coté en signe d'interrogation , elle sourit en remarquant qu'il était totalement decoiffé et que ses vetement n'étaient pas au meilleur de leur forme . Elle se releva et comprit enfin son impression de lourdeur . Son ventre semblait s'être légèrement arrondi durant la nuit . Pourtant rien n'était arrivé durant la nuit . D'ailleur , elle ... elle ... Elle ne parvenait pas à se souvenir de ce qui sétait passé cette nuit . Elle se rappelait sa dispute avec Malfoy mais après le trou noir . Seule une sensation de chaleur intense lui revenait en mémoire . Rien d'autre . Elle paniqua . Des larmes naquièrent au coin de ses yeux . Elle se retourna afin de ne pas montrer sa faiblesse devant le Serpentard . A travers ses yeux embuait , elle aperçut une porte et s'y dirigea sans réfléchir . Draco la fixait , elle le sentait , son regard dans le dos la fit avancer plus vite . Une fois à l'interieur de ce qui semblait être une salle de bain , elle s'y enferma à double tour , alluma ce qui devait être une douche , se déshabilla et pleura enfin une fois sous le jet bouillant . Un sentiment de culpabilité la rongeait de l'intérieur , elle n'aimait pas mentir , surtout à des personnes comme Mme Malfoy qui avait été si aimable . Même Rogue ou Lucius lui paraissait sympathique à présent . Elle leur mentait et elle en souffrait interieurement . Son enfant devait le sentir et le fait de savoir qu'elle lui faisait du mal en permanence lui été insupportable . Vingt minutes plus tard , une fois ses larmes taries , elle sortit habillée d'une simple serviette . Draco n'était plus là . Elle se sentait idiote à présent . A moitié nue au milieu de la chambre du Serpentard . Si quelqu'un entrait elle aurait l'air fine . Son cauchemar se réalisa , elle entendit des bruits de pas , et vit la poignée de la porte se tourna tout doucement . Elle courut se cacher dans la salle de bain au cas ou . La personne entra et marcha directement vers elle . Quelqu'un toqua plusieurs fois à la porte et dit :

Granger c'est moi , je t'ais rapporter des vetements . Mes parents nous attendent en bas , nous devons discuter . Rejoints nous dès que tu est prête .

Elle entrendit les pas s'éloigner et la porte claquer . Elle ouvrit la porte et se retrouva face à Malfoy . Elle sursauta et se renferma dans la salle de bain . Malfoy toqua quelque coups à la porte et lui parla avec un amusement contenu :

- Granger , arrete de faire ta gamine et sort de cette fichue salle de bain .

- Non . Il faut que je m'habille , c'est à toi de sortir .

- Ecoute Miss-Je-Sais-Tout , tu n'es surement pas la première femme , ni la dernière que je verrais nu alors ta pudeur d'adolescente tu peux te la garder .

Apparamment véxée , elle sortit et se placa face à Malfoy les mains sur les hanches :

- Ecoute la fouine ! Ne me compare pas aux autres greluches de Poudlard que tu as sauté , elles et moi n'avons aucun points commun . Crois moi je préféres être comme je suis que comme ses filles tartes qui se pament devant toi comme si tu était un dieu réincarné .

Après sa tirade , elle lui arracha les vêtements qu'il lui avait apporté et retourna dans la salle de bain . Après s'être habillée convenablement , elle entrebailla la porte et scruta la chambre . Aucun signe du Serpentard . Elle passa la porte et alla s'asseoir sur le lit déjà fait . La Griffondor s'y allongea et posa ces deux mains sur son petit ventre de femme enceinte . La jeune femme soupira .

- Comment vous sentez vous Miss ? Questionna la voix parfaitement claire de Mme malfoy .

Hermione sursauta et se releva en quatrième vitesse . La mère de draco s'approcha du lit et s'assit , lui proposa de faire de même . La jeune femme obéit .

- Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemin Hermione , nous savons qui vous êtes en réalité et nous savons également que vous attendez un enfant , par nimporte leqeuel de surcrois , celui de mon fils .

Une lueur de peur s'alluma dans les yeux de la griffondor et tenta de dissimuler son stress mais en vain .

N'ayez pas peur Miss , répondit Narcissa . Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal , ni à vous ni à votre enfant , nous voulons seulement vous aider . Je peux vous assurez que vous êtes ici dans l'endroit le plus sur après Poudlard . Mon mari n'exerce plus aucune activité en faveur du Mage Noir , vous ne courrez aucun risque en restant ici . J'aimerais que tous ce deroule bien . Pour tout le monde . Je voudrais vous permettre de retrouver votre vrais famille et de vivre comme vous auriez dut dès le debut . Le voulez-vous ?

Hermione n'en revenait pas , on lui proposais une utopie . Une utopie à laquelle elle aurait voulu croire ? Evidemment . Elle ne souhaitait que cela . Mais pouvez-t-elle seulment espérer y croire . Elle savait pertinament qu'à partir de maintenant elle mettait en danger toutes les personnes de son alentour . Elle portait un bébé magique qui avait selon les Fondateurs le pouvoir d'anéantir Le Mal Absolu , Voldemort qui d'autre . Elle comprenait mieux Harry à présent . Sa peur pour la famille Weasley et pour elle . Elle avait l'impression d'être une bombe à retardement qui allait exploser d'une minute à l'autre . Mais pourtant malgrè tout ça , une petite partie d'elle même voulait y croire , croire à un monde parfait ou tout irait bien , ou tout le monde pourrait vivre heureux , comme dans les contes de fée que sa mère lui lisait , enfin sa fausse mère si elle pouvait l'appeler ainsi . Elle avait beau se dire que tout allait pour le mieux , ces parents adoptifs lui manquaient quand même , elle aurait aimer savoir si il savait tout ça , pour ces vrais parents et ses pouvoirs , si son reniement était prévu . Tant de questions qui restaient sans réponses . Avez t'elle vraiment un avenir dans le monde des Sangs Purs ? Avec ses parents ? Avec son père qui la déteste , qui la traite de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout depuis sa première année à Poudlard , qui la trouve trop intelligente , trop parfaite . Et sa mère ? Elle ne l'avait rencontrer qu'une seule fois dans sa vie mais elle savait qu'un lien très fort les unissaient mais sa grand-mère l'en empecheraient , il voulaient la mort de Lyonness. Et Draco ? Il la détestait depuis leur première rencontre , avec son caractère froid , ses habitude aristocratiques , son sourire narcoit , ses yeux gris , ses insultes , ses cheveux d'un blond lunaire . Quel était leur avenir ensemble ? Ils jouaient c'est tout et puis Draco , d'après sa réputation ne se contentait pas d'une seule fille . Alors se marier et avoir un enfant maintenant . Non tous cceux-ci n'était qu'un rêve . Et pourtant elle avait envir d'essayer , de tenter sa chance et de vaincre tous ces obstacles .

- Etes-vous d'accord Hermione ? Voulez-vous rester ?

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Voilà ! Ici se termine les chapitre 6 , vous découvrirez la suite bientôt je l'espères ! Ce chapitre était un genre d'intermediaire au suivant ... Encore désolé pour l'attente , merci à vous d'aimer tant ma fanfiction et de me le dire avec autant de gentillesse et de compliments . Alors j'espères avoir de vos nouvelles très bientôt ! Bisouww D.A


	7. Chapter 7

**L'élue**

**Auteur** : Dark Amy

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.

**Le truc habituel :** C'est ma première fanfiction , je l'avais dans la tête depuis un bon moment alors j'ai décidé qu'il ne fallait pas gâché toutes ses bonnes idées qui se baladaient , lol ! Une histoire avec comme couple phare Draco/Hermione ainsi que des nouveaux personnages de mon cru personnel, tout ça agrémenté par un Rating M ou R , J'espère que ça va vous plaire. Bonne lecture ! Zibou . Amy

**Après ce chapitre 7 , on peux dire que l'histoire de L'Elue va prendre une tournure différente ! J'espères que vous allez aimer alors bonne lecture à tous et à toutes . Bisouwww .**

**Merci encore pour vos reviews , je penses n'avoir oublié personne , si c'est le cas faite le moi savoir . Un grand merci à : Salma Snape : **Ne desespére plus , je suis contente que t'aime le façon dont je magnes les personnages , c'est vraiment gentil merci pour tout , à bientot . biz . **, Sasou5 : **La voilà ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review **, Daysi : **Contente que ma fic t'intéresse , tu peux lire le chapitre maintenant ! J'espères que tu les lira tous ! Lol , En tout ça me ferais très plaisir . Merci et bisous **, MaykaDarkness : **Le concepte des fondataeur n'est pas vraiment une de mes inventions , je les ais juste replacé en les adaptant à mon goût . Encore une longue absence mais cette fois avce un chapitre peut-etre plus satisfaisant . A toi de voir ? Merci encore et à très bientôt j'espères **, Christel : **Encore un nouveau chapitre pour toi ! C'est vraiment gentil et gratifiant pour de moi de m'avoir mis de tes favoris . Ca me touche beaucoup . J'espères en tout cas que tu ne seras pas décus de ce nouveau chapitre , j'attends ton avis avce impatience . Bisous et merci à toi . **, Mélissa : **la suite est là , avec beaucoup de retard , vraiment désolé ! J'espères qu'elle te plaira qand même . Kiss **, Debbie : **Bon je sais ça fais perpette que je te l'avais promis mais on va dire que grace à ma creve j'ai reussis à écrire ! J'espères que tu m'en veux pas trop pour l'attente j'attends tes impressions sur msn avec impatience , j'adores avoir ton avis et tes menaces de mort ! Bisous à toi j'tadores **, Pauapu : **Lol la réponse a ta question est dans ce chapitre ! Tu avais raison ! Merci pour tout , j'espères avoir une review de toi ! A bientôt ! **, Flo : **Sache que la rapidité n'est pas mon fort désolé ! En tout ca me fais très plaisir que tu aimes ma fic , j'attends tes impressions sur ce nouveau chapitre bientôt ! Bisou **, Bibi : **Heureuse que tu aimes mes idées et ma fanfic , désolé de t'avoir fais attendre pour la lecture mais c'est maintenant possible ! J'espères avoir ta vison de mon chapitres très bientôt , kiss . **, Wanalise : **Oui mes problèmes sont enfin réglés ! Heureusement ! Aujourd'hui ce sont eux qui m'ont permis de publier ! Vive le rhume ! Je continue ma fic tant que des gens comme toi reviewserons ! Prions pour que tu l'aimes encore après mes semaines d'absences Bisoux **, Ladyalienor : **Aujoud'hui ! Reviewse , tu peux ! je continues bien evidemment et j'espères que tu continuera à la lire et à l'apprécier , merci à toi et bisoux **, 'tite mione : **De nouvelles aventures , c'est vrais que pour le moment , ce n'est pas l'amour fous entres nos deux personnages favoris mais les evenements qui vont survenir vont les rapprocher considerablement . Les réponse sont dans ce chapitre et dans le ssuivant evidemment ! J'espères que tu restera jusqu'au bout en tout cas ! Merci pour ta review ! Bisou , **, Fur : **La suite ? Tout de suite maintenant ! Ta review ? Lol Merci beaucoup et à bientôt j'espères **, Jennyfer-Emma-W-Fashion (X2) : **Merci infiniment pour tes deux reviews , j'ai été visiter ton skyblog ! Il est vraiment genial ! La présentation , les tofs ainsi que les gifs merci en tout cas pour l'adresse . J'espères que tu continueraà mettre des articles ! J'espères avoir de tes nouvelles très bientôt **, Marine : **Lol , on avait jamais dit ça avant ! C'est un super compliment ! Merci beaucoup en tout cas . A bientôt j'espères , bisoux **, Imène :** Ne perd plus de temps , jetes-toi sur ma fic ! lol , merci pour tes gentils compliments ça fait chaud au coeur** , Lucedelune : **Merci à toi en tout cas ,à très bientôt j'espères **, Miss Rosalie : **Lol oui entre les boules de feu et les Fondateurs c'est vrais qu'il y a des ressemblances mais ce n'est pas vraiment volontaire , c'est juste que pour les pouvoirs l'originalité n'était pas au rendez-vous ! En tout cas merci pour les compliments ! J'espères avoir ton avis pour le chapitre suivant ! A bientot Kiss **, Miss-Lovegood : **Lol , et bien c'est aujourd'hui que tu peux le faire ! Bonne lecture et encore merci pour ta review !**, Gwen : **Merci à toi , ça fais vraiment plaisir d'avoir des lectrices comme toi qui m'encourages , Je suis contente que ce que j'écris te plaise , à bientôt j'espères **, Laura : **Lol oh bas ta pas de chance , moi niveau inspiration c'est au petit bonheur la chance , alors j'espères que t'arrives à controler ton impatience ! En tout cas je suis heureuse que t'apprecie autant ma fic , merci à toi et à bientot** , Idrill : **Malheuresement mon imagination a des dératés , elle est pas souvent au rendez-vous mais je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic et les idées que j'utilises ; pour ces qui est des relations entre Rogue et son père tu découvriras ça un peu plus tard , par contre Malfoy et Granger c'est pour bientôt ! J'espères avoir ton avis sur ce chapitre très rapidement , les reviews comme la tienne sont vraiment motivantes , merci à toi de m'avoir lu **, Ambre la petite fée depress : **J'adores ton pseudo c'est original lol , tu m'as bien faisrigoler avec ta review , je suis contente que tu apprecie ma fic , tu salueras ton troll de ma part , c'est quoi son nom ? J'espères que tu liras ça lol à moins bien sur que tu te sois fais enfermer ! J'espères pas , tu pourrais même pas lire ce chapitre que je viens de pondre et tu pourrais même pas me dire ce qui t'es arrivée dans une nouvelle review A bientôt ! **Lavande : **Désolé pour l'attente merci pour tes compliments sur ma fic , c'est vrai que pour la situation ça change des autres et s'était le but que je m'étais fixer en l'écrivant , en tout cas contente que ça te plaise . Vraiment flattée que tula consideres comme une des meileures c'est vraiment gentil . J'espères avoir ton avis pour le chapitre qui suis . Encore merci et à bientôt **Marine : **J'espères que tu as bien recue mon message sinan merci pour ta fic et jespères avoir de tes nouvelles très bientôt . **Ju : **Je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise et j'espères que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira antant que les autres . Merci pour ta review . Bisou . **Cindy2008 : **Au oui ! Ou sinan il n'y aura pas vraiment de suspens et d'action si elle ne retsait pas ! Sa vie ne va pas s'ameliorer malheureusement mais tu veras par toi même , j'espères avoir ton avie sur le prochain chapitre en tout cas , merci . **, LaVaNdE : **Lol ! Non me tue pas ! T'aurais pas la suite ça serais dommage pis je viendrais te hanter en te hurlant que tu ne sauras jamais si Hermione et Draco finissent ensemble , ce serais bête avoue ! Lol . En tout cas , je suis super ontenet que ma fic hors du commun te plaise autant ! Qu'est ce que t'en dis du chapitre qui vient ? Hein ! J'espères avoir une review e toi bientôt ! Merci encore pour tout . Bisou . **Bastet : **Très jolie pseudo ! Chui désolé que tu sois devenue accros a ma fic , je susi rarement ponctuel j'ai peur que tu deviennes vite en manque .Tu n'es pas la 1er à me le dire en ce qui concerne les Fondateurs mais je te rassures , ils n'auront pas le même roles que dans Charmed. En tout cas merci beaucoup pour ta review . A bientôt j'espères !** Méo : **Merci infinement pour tous ces beaux compliments , ça me touche beaucoup , pour ce qui est de remedier au problème de la suite ! Je te proposes de lire ec nouveaux chapitre et d eme donner ton avis , ça me ferais vraime,nt plaisir , contente de te voir parmi les nouvelles recrue ! A bientôt j'espères et merci ! Kiss

**La dédicasse du jour **

**- Au garçon merveilleuxque j'aimes tous les jours un peu plus . Ne changes jamais car quoi que tu puisses penser sur toi-même , c'est ce toi que j'aimes -**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

Chapitre 7 : Découvertes et Visites Inatendues 

- Hermione ne réfléchit pas une seconde de plus et posa sa main sur celle que venait de lui tendre Mme Malfoy .

- Oui je restes , je veux que vous m'aidiez ...

La Griffondor se leva et se posta en face de la fenètre qui offrait une vue imprenable sur le paysage alentour .

- Je ne veux pas vivre dans un monde où la mort et la peur règnent , je ne le veux pas pour mon enfant . Je veux qu'il soit heureux . Je ne veux pas qu'il naisse avec pour seule vue des cadavres jonchant les sols et le sang se répendant dans les rues . Cela va vous parraître naif mais je veux des fleurs à perte de vue , du soleil et de l'amour .

La mère de Malfoy s'approcha de la jeune femme et posa sa main sur son épaule .

- Je peux vous jurer que moi , ma famille et la vôtre feront tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour que votre rêve se réalise car nous souhaitons exactement la même chose à l'intérieur de nous même. Je vous demande une seule et unique chose , ma chère , battez-vous ! Vous le devez à votre enfant et à mon fils .

Sur ce , la blonde quitta la chambre . Hermione était perdu dans ces pensées . Elle savait pertinament que la Sang-Pur avait raison mais quelquechose refusait de lui faire voir la vérité en face . La brune posa son front contre la vitre afin de se raffraichir les idées , sans plus de succés .

De lèger coups contre la porte se firent entendre . Hermione fut tirée de ses pensées .

- Entrez , s'écria-t-elle .

La porte laissa passer Rose Eléanor et Hasel . Il se précipitèrent vers la jeune femme :

- Oh Miss ! S'exclama le petit Elfe , c'est un réel plaisir de vous voir en forme, je me suis beaucoup inquiété hier quand j'ai appris votre malaise . Les Malfoy n'ont pas voulu m'expliquer les circonstances de votre évanouissement . J'espères que vous sentez mieux à présent , vous avez l'air bien pâle . Vous avez besoin d'un bonne tasse de thé !

Hermione sentit une nausée lui monter à la bouche et coura en direction de la salle de bain . Tout son stress s'écoula dans le trou du lavabo dans un flux nauséabond . Hermione , dégoutée s'assit à même le sol . Elle avait oublié à quel point être enceinte pouvait avoir des mauvais cotés .

- Ca va pas Mione ? Intérrogea l'enfant . T'es malade ? Tu sais ma maman , elle connait une potion contre toutes les maladies !

Hermione se rinça la bouche comme elle le put et alla s'allonger quelque instant sur le lit de Malfoy , toujours accompagnée de Hasel et de la petite . Elle la hissa sur le lit et forca Hasel à prendre une chaise :

- Tu sais ce n'es pas vraiment une maladie dont je souffres , c'est même plutot le contraire , tu vois , pour te dire la vérité Princesse , j'attends un bébé .

La petite sembla boire chacune de ces paroles et dès qu'elle prononça le mot bébé Rose Eléanor ouvrit les yeux comme des soucoupes . La petite se déplaca plus près d'Hermione et fixa son ventre . Hermione prit la main de l'enfant et la plaça sur le renflement de son ventre . La petite intriguée demanda :

- Ca fais mal ?

Hermione répondit négativement . Rose souria , pencha la tête sur le coté et mit son oreille sur le ventre de la Griffondor .

- Bonjour le bébé ! Dit-t-elle d'une petite voix . Ze suis Rose Eléanor Malfoy , c'est comment ou tu es ? Il fais tout noir ?

Hasel et la Lionne rigolèrent de son comportement . La petite serra son poing et fit semblant de toquer sur le ventre comme à une porte .

- Ouhouh ! Tu m'entends le bébé ?

La petite se redressa et parut déçue .

- Mione , pourquoi il me répond pas ?

- Parce qu'il ne sais pas parler tu sais . Il est tout petit encore .

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte , Hasel , aussi rapide que l'éclair alla ouvir . Le Prince des Serpentard sembla énervé en voyant l'Elfe et sa cousine avec la Rouge et Or .

- Il me semblait avoir été suffisament clair avec vous deux tout à l'heure . Mais je me suis trompé de toute évidence .

Hasel se crispa et se répendit en excuse tandis que la petite vint se placer en face de son cousin :

- T'avais qu'à nous dire pourquoi Mione elle allait pas bien au lieu de nous empecher de monter Pis t'es pas mon papa d'abord . T'as pas à me donner d'ordre Dray !

-Je te conseille de changer de ton avec moi tout de suite Eléanor ou tu connaitra la signification du mot punition .

La petite perdit son regard malfoyen et sortit vite fait , en attrapant l'Elfe au passage . La Griffondor et le Serpentard se retrouvèrent seuls tout les deux .

- Pourquoi les as-tu empechés de venir me voir ? Je ne suis pas contagieuse que je sache ! S'énerva la jeune femme .

- Non effectivement , tu es enceinte , se justifia le Vert et Argent . Dois-je te rappeler que tu as fais un malaise et que te fatiguer inutilement risquerais d'aggraver ton état .

La jeune femme , passablement énervée se leva et s'approcha du Serpentard :

- Ecoute Malfoy , tu n'es pas médecin au dernière nouvelle et tu n'es pas enceinte non plus donc tu ne sais pas se que je ressens alor laisses moi cinq minutes tranquille . Avoir de la visite me permet d'oublier quelques instant que je portes ne serais-ce qu'une infime partie de toi .

- Je te dégoutes à ce point , dit-il en s'approchant progressivement d'elle . Quoique tu fasses Granger , tu m'appartient déjà depuis sept ans , depuis le jour ou on s'est rencontrés . Tu n'y changera rien car je sais que derrière ce sentiment de haine que tu as pour moi et ma famille se cache autre chose .

Il posa delicatement sa main sur la joue de la jeune fill et continua son monolgue :

- Tout s'est écroulé le jour où tu as compris que nos petits échanges étaient aussi importants pour toi que pour moi , où le fais de me haïr était devenu une drogue à laquelle tu ne pouvait plus te passer . Un lien unique t'es apparu , tu savais que malgrès ta vie moldue , tout ceci n'était qu'une façade et que derrière se cachait ta vraie vie . Tout ça tu le sais et tu ne peux pas t'empecher d'y penser , de ressentir un sentiment bien plus fort que la haine contre moi car tu sais que maintenant tu ne pourra plus te passer de ce sentiment , qu'il est encré en toi comme ton envie de faire tes preuves en temps que sorcière de Sang-Pur ...

Drago combla les quelques centimètres qui le séparait de la jeune femme et l'embrassa doucement dans le cou de manière douce et érotique . Il la rapprocha de lui en la maintenant par la taille . Il lui souleva le menton et la fixa quelque instant . Elle possédait un regard noisette si doux , si naïf qu'il ressentait un besoin irrémédiable de la protèger contre toute attaque . Elle s'accrocha à lui et l'embrassa . Elle leva sa main vers le visage du Serpentard et lui carressa la joue .

- Tu ne m'apprend rien Draco , je sais également qu'à chaque mouvement que je fais tu me surveilles , je sens ton regard sur moi comme si tu essayais de lire en moi , je connais chaque expression de ton visage pour les avoir vu tant de fois changer en ma présence . Je connais également chaque nuance de tes yeux du gris blanc lorsque tu tentes de cacher tes sentiments jusqu'au bleu ouragan lorsque tu bouilles de colère .

Draco souria et répliqua :

- Cela te suffit à me connaître peut-être ? Demanda-t-il .

-Si je dois devenir ta femme , j'apprendrais à te connaître et pour le moment je n'en ais pas l'intention . Notre enfant est une priorité . Je n'ais aucun confiance en toi Malfoy . Tout ce qui m'importes c'est de le protèger ...

Elle s'écarta de lui et avança vers la porte de sortie :

-... De toi s'il le faut .

Une lueur de tristesse puis d ecolère passa dans les yeux de Malfoy mais la jeune femme ne s'en aperçue pas .

- Tu m'as fais tellement de mal et tu continues encore , finit-elle .

Malfoy semblait contrôler ses émotions . Hermione s'appretait à ouvrir la porte lorsqu'il se retourna brutalement et leva la main vers la porte , elle se bloqua automatiquement . Hermione ne sachant comment il allait réagir , ferma les yeux de peur de voir sa colère se déchainer sur elle . Elle savait que l'insulter en prétendant qu'il pouvait blesser sa chair et son sang était risqué mais elle voulait vraiment savoir jusqu'ou il était près à aller . Il s'avança vers elle et ses yeux bleu ouragan ne la trompait jamais . Il lui prit le menton et l'obligea à se tourner vers lui .

- Regarde moi Sang de Bourbe , s'énerva-t-il . Tu as peur de moi , n'es-ce pas !

Elle tenta d'utiliser sa propre magie contre lui car oui elle avait peur en cet instant , mais elle n'y parvint pas . Les traits du Serpentard étaient déformer par la rage . Elle se mit à trembler de tous ces membres . Elle se sentait véritablement impuissante face à lui . Il parut réaliser ce qu'il était entrain de faire car il se figea et relacha le menton de la jeune femme . Il recula comme térrifié par ses actes . Il s'assit sur son lit et prit sa tête entre ses mains . Hermione n'avait pas bouger d'un pouce et le regardait , il avait l'air si abattu , ellle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça . Elle s'approcha de lui tout doucement et s'agenouilla devant lui . Elle ignorait l'attitude à tenir face à ce Draco si triste . Elle prit les bras du garçon et les ecarta de son visage . La Griffondor vit pour la première fois de sa vie quelques larmes couler le long des joues du Serpentard . Il releva doucement la tête dans sa direction . Elle profita de cet instant pour tendre sa main vers sa joue et recupérer de son pouce les larmes .

- Je m'en veux ... Je ne voulais pas te faire peur comme je l'ais fais . Je sais que tu me condidères comme un monstre parsque je suis à Serpentard et que mon nom de famille est Malfoy . Mais je ne veux qu'une chose , c'est te protèger , toi et notre fils , rien d'autre mais ... Je vois ce dégout dans tes yeux et cettte peur que tu nourris à mon égard et je ne le supportes pas . Je voudrais que tu vois qui je suis vraiment et pas l'image que tu te fais de moi . Je suis Draco , pas Malfoy le fils de l'ancien Mangemort .

Muée par un sentiment nouveau , elle mit sa tête sur l'épaule de Malfoy et referma ces bras autour de la taille du jeune homme .

- J'ai toujours su que tu n'étais pas comme tout le monde le prétendait . Tu es différent et je l'ais toujours su au fond de moi . Je sais à présent qui tu es Draco Malfoy et je l'acceptes . Mais arrètes de te cacher derrière ce masque froid que tu te complais à porter . Ce n'est pas toi , juste l'image que tu veux montrer au autre . Si je dois vivre avec toi , me marier et avoir un enfant , je veux Draco et non Malfoy .

Il se desserra de l'étreinte de la jeune femme et plaça son visage à quelques centimètres du sien :

- Marché conclu , dit-il en l'embrassant avec une douceur infini .

Boulversée par ce baiser tout à fait différents des autres , Hermione dût s'écarter pour revenir à la réalité . Draco remarqua son trouble et lui fit une jolie replique ressemblant étrangement à celle de Rogue :

- Miss Granger , vous semblez vous être trompée de cours , nous sommes en Potions ici pas en Divination alors veuillez retirer cet air niais de votre visage .

Hermione tout de suite plus réactive se mit à chatouiller le Serpentard , il se laissa faire durant quelque minutes et ses rires ainsi que ceux de la jeune femme emplirent la pièce . Après s'être soustrait à la torture de la jeune femme il l'attrapa et la souleva dans ces bras . Il se regardèrent un moment et Malfoy s'installa confortablement sur le lit , toujours avec Hermione dans les bras . Il l'allonga à coté d'elle et la regarda essayant de reprendre son souffle après leur jeu primaire . Elle le fixa un moment et souria :

- Donne-moi ta main , demanda-t-elle .

- Pourquoi faire , questionna-t-il .

- Tu verras , repondit-elle mystérieusement .

Il s'éxecuta , elle prit sa main et souleva sa tunique de manière à laisser apparaître son petit ventre de femme enceinte . Les yeux en soucoupes avaient l'air d'être une tradition dans la famille puisqu'il réagit exactement comme sa jeune cousine . Avec la main chaude de Draco sur son ventre , Hermione ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien . Une sorte de lien venait de se tisser entre eux et leur enfant , elle en était convaincue . Un sourire doux illumina le visage du blond quand il deduisit la même chose qu'elle .

Leur petit moment de repos fut interrompu par des bruit de course dans le couloir . Il se relevèrent tous les deux quand un sort violent atteint la porte avec force . Elle explosa en mille morceau , Draco protèga la jeune femme des débrits et put enfin voir les auteurs de se désastre .

Trois Mangemorts armés les menacaient dans le chambranle de la porte , n'en étant plus une . Composé de deux hommes et d'une femme, que Draco reconnu comme étant sa tante , Bellatrix Lestrange , ils entrèrent accompagnés de la petite Rose inconsciente dans les bras d'un des hommes . Hermione voulut accourir pour récupérer la cousine de Malfoy mais celui-ci la retenue par le bras et l'obligea à rester derrière lui .

Que me vaux l'honneur de votre visite ma chère tante ? Demanda le jeune homme , une pointe de sarcasme dans le voix

- Que signifie cette impertinence mon petit Draco ? Il me semblait que tes parents t'avaient appris la politesse il n'y a pas si lontemps , répondit-elle un sourire sadique sur le visage .

- Venant de quelqu'un qui vient de détruire une porte pour entrer , je crois que vous êtes mal placée pour me faire la leçon .

Le sourire de Bellatrix s'agrandit sous la phrase de son neveu .

- Bien , dit-elle , je vois que tu as herité de la répartie de Lucius . Cependant pour ce qui est de tes fréquentations je ne peux pas en dire autant , répliqua-elle en fixant la jeune femme derrière lui .

- Veuillez vous adresser à ma futur femme avec un peu plus de respect , Bellatrix , dit-il avec un calme retenu .

- Ta future femme , s'exclama-t-elle . Comment oses-tu trahir ta famille et ton sang en épousant une moins que rien telle que cette Sang De Bourbe ?

- Vous parlez de traitrise mais n'êtes-vous au service d'un Sang Mêlé ? Hermione n'a pas besoin d'être de Sang Pur pour appartenir à la famille Malfoy . Elle y fait partie quoi que vous en pensiez .

- Le Maître avait placer de grands espoirs en toi , mon neveu , mais tu as fais une erreur en défendant cette femelle et en suivant ton idiot de père .

L'homme tenant Rose la lacha devant eux et recula vers la porte , le deuxième homme le suivit en pointant toujours Draco et Hermione de leurs baguettes .

Il te reste une chance de nous rejoindre . Le Seigneur des Tenebres est près à t'accorder un pouvoir illimité ainsi qu'une place de choix parmi ces diciples si tu acceptes de nous suivre .

Draco s'avança vers sa tante et regarda Hermione . Il semblait pouvoir lire dans les yeux de la Griffondor de l'inquiétude à son égard . Il se placa près de sa cousine et dit d'un ton ferme :

- Dites à Voldemort que je refuses sa proposition . Je ne veux et ne serais jamais un Mangemort .

Il braqua sa baguette sur sa tante et lanca un sort qui les ejecta contre le mur .

- Partez d'ici , vous n'êtes désormais plus les biens venus .

La soeur de Narcissa se releva et lança au blond un regard de pur haine .

- Comme tu voudras . Vous périrez tous dans d'atroces souffrances . Le compte à rebourds a déjà débuté ...

Elle fit apparaître deux corps sans vie et elle et ses deux comparses transplanèrent en riant .

Malfoy s'agenouilla devant les cadavres gisant à terre . Il remarqua les chevux blond platine de la femme et pria de tout son coeur pour qu'il ne s'agisse pas de sa mère . Il déplaca le visage ayant un angle incongru vers lui . Une grimace de dégout lui deforma le visage quelque instants quand il vit le visage de la mère de Rose . Il reconnut egalement la chevalière de l'homme alongeait à ses cotés comme etant celle de son onle . Il se releva difficilement , une nausée lui vrillant l'estomac . Il vit Hermione en pleure , tenant sa cousine dans ses bras . Il s'approcha des deux filles et vit avec bonheur les yeux de sa cousine s'ouvrir difficilement . Il se laissa tomber à coté d'elles et les prit dans ses bras . Il avait eux tellment peur pour elles .

Il les fit transplanait dans une chambre en sécurité et leur ordonna de ne pas en sortir tant qu'il ne serais pas revenu . Il transplana et retrouva ces parents stupéfixaient dans le salon . Il défit le sortilège et les serra dans ses bras . Il avait eu peur . Lucius vit dans le regard de son fils une tristesse inabituel . Il comprit immediatement quand son fils baissa la tête et lui demanda pardon . Lucius prit son fils dans ces bras et Narcissa transplana et un cri déchirant retenti dan le manoir .

Dans la nouvelle chambre d'Hermione , la petite se reveilla enfin grace au soin de la Griffondors . Les Mangemorts ne semblait ne pas y avoir été de main mote avec la petite vue les plaies sur son fronts et ses coudes . Quand Rose aperçut Hermione elle se mit à pleurer silencieusement comme si parler lui était douloureux . Hermione la prit dans ses bras et resta dans cette position jusqu'à ce que la petite s'endorme d'épuisement . Draco réaparut plus tard et retrouva ces deux princesses endormie . Il s'assit sur une chaise et les comtempla pendant leur sommeil. Il savait qu'à présent , il devrait proteger sa famille . La menace serait toujours présente et il devra faire tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour empecher qui qonque de faire du mal à sa future femme et enfants .

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Le chapitre 7 est enfin achevé ! Contente de pouvoir publier alors j'arretes mon bavardage et je vais le poster tout de suite . Conseils , menaces ? A vos reviews ...**


	8. Chapter 8

**L'élue**

**Auteur** : Dark Amy

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.

**Le truc habituel :** C'est ma première fanfiction , je l'avais dans la tête depuis un bon moment alors j'ai décidé qu'il ne fallait pas gâché toutes ses bonnes idées qui se baladaient , lol ! Une histoire avec comme couple phare Draco/Hermione ainsi que des nouveaux personnages de mon cru personnel, tout ça agrémenté par un Rating M ou R , J'espère que ça va vous plaire. Bonne lecture ! Zibou . Amy

**Me voici de retour avec un nouveau chapitre , le n° 8 ! J'ai enfin pu le terminer malgre le fait que je sois en vacances ! Ce qui veux dire ne rien faire de mes journées ! J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que ce chapitre signe un cap dans ma fic puisque nous en sommes au milieu . Elle comptera donc au final 16 chapitres ainsi qu 'un épilogue . Je tenais à remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont reviewsé : **Flo , Ptitoon , Wanalise , Pauapu , Girl-Of-Butterfly , 'tite mione , Hermione2b , Gwen , Cindy2008 , Debbie , Ambre la petite fée depressive ( X2) , Ophélie , HappyHermia , Lyra Parry , Nees , Lana NEMESIS , Himeno , Christel , Lavande , Laura , Mia , Méo , Sweetsueno , Faie786 , Margot , Natalie , Nicole Potter , Miss Potter , Miss Malfoy , Luffynette , De X , Kyôkun , Pris , Christel . **Je suis vraiment navrée de ne pas pouvoir répondre à vos reviews individuelement puisque le site l'interdit mais je vais créer d'ici peu mon propre site , je pourrais donc prochainement répondre à vos reviews . Sur ce je vous laisses à votre lecture bien méritée ...**

Chapitre 8 : Affaire Classées 

Des centaines de calèches ainsi que des voitures , balais et autres moyens de transports affluaient aux portes du manoir Malfoy . L'orage qui s'abattait depuis quelques heures sur le domaine obligeaient les gens à courir pour leur permettre de s'abriter .

La mort de deux membres de la famille Malfoy avait fait le tour du pays et plus encore , la famille , les amis proches ou nons , les journalistes ou justes des gens venus montrer leur soutien au Malfoy , même ceux supposés les hair étaient présents . Aujourd'hui tout le monde était reunni dans un seul et même deuil , celui d'avoir perdu un être cher durant cette maudite guerre .

Malgrè les différences socials ou d'opinion , ils étaient tous là , present dans la chapelle personnel de Lucius , Narcissa et Draco Malfoy . Après le sermon du mage en l'honneur de Abigaelle et Elius Malfoy , chaque personne vint déposer une rose devant l'autel sur lequel se trouvait les parents de Rose Eleanor Malfoy .

La petite fille assise au premier rang , la tête baissée sur la rose tenue entre ses deux mains releva la tête à l'entente de la voix de sa tante :

- Eley cherie , c'est à toi ...

La petites acquieçat d'un air triste et se leva . Elle prit la main du jeune Malfoy et l'obligea à s'agenouiller pour lui chuchotter quelques mots à l'oreille . Il se remit debout et alla chercher Hermione assise quelques rangs plus loin , le fixant avec interrogation :

- On a besoin de toi , dit-il en guise de réponse .

La Griffondor fixa Malfoy et sa petite cousine , posa finalement sa main dans celle du Serpentard et prit celle de Rose dans l'autre , sous le regard attendri , intérrogateur ou choqué des invités venus assister aux obsèques . Arrivés devant l'autel , Rose lacha les mains qui la tenaient et vint se poster devant le corps de ces deux parents :

- Papa , Maman , je sais que je n'ai pas été très gentil depuis quelques temps mais je vous promet qu'à partir de maintenant je vais faire de gros efforts comme ça mon papa tu seras fière de moi , je sais que vous m'avez sauvé ce soir là maintenant je suis toute seule et j'ai beaucoup peur . Maman tu m'as dit de toujours faire confiance aux gens qui me paraissait sincère et Mione l'ait . Vous m'aviez dis que si un jour vous partiez rejoindre les anges , vous me protegeriez toujours de veiller sur moi ... de m'aimer , moi je vous aimerais toujours ...

Elle déposa sa rose rouge sur l'autel et commenca à se retournait quand elle se souvint d'un detail :

- Ah oui , j'ai failli oublié , dîtes bonjour à Grand Père .

Juste derrière , Hermione et Draco ne s'étaient toujours pas lâcher la main . Ils s'en rendirent compte mais ne firent rien . Seule la jeune femme posa sa seconde main sur celle du jeune homme qui les observa ses yeux brouillés de tristesse et la remercia silencieusement . La petite les rejoignit accompagner du mage :

- Mr Malfoy , vous souhaitiez dire quelques mots ? C'est à vous .

- Bien , merci . Venez , dit-il à l'adresse de la brune et de sa cousine .

Hermione prit la petite dans ses bras et s'approcha de l'estrade ou Malfoy commencait à lire un texte qu'il avait préparé .

- Je tenais à tous vous remercier d'être ici aujourd'hui pour mon oncle et ma tante , ça leur aurait beaucoup plu je penses . Beaucoup d'entres vous méprises ma famille et ses actes passés , je crois qu'il est difficile pour moi de vous faire penser le contraire , il est vrais que ma famille s'est allié avec Voldemort afin de pouvoir survivre , comme vous tous d'ailleurs , seulment dans ce monde il n'est pas plus facile de faire parti d'une lignée de sang-pur que d'être né moldu . Nous l'avons trahis et nous en payons maintenant le prix fort . Des familles sont détruites , nous en avons un exemple devenu banal devant nos yeux , Abigaelle et Elius , des parents comblés qui n'ont jamais soutenu une seule fois le mage Noir et pourtant ils ne sont plus là aujourd'hui pour s'occuper de leur petite fille . Nous risquons tous notre peau en étant du bon ou du mauvais coté , cette maudite guerre a commencé , notre meilleur atout sera l'alliance , car nous n'avons tous qu'un seul objectif : survivre . Je crois que ce n'est pas parce que l'on ne porte pas un nom de famille célébre , que le sang qui coule dans nos veines n'est pas le même depuis des générations ou encore que l'on n'a pas été envoyé dans la même maison durant notre scolarité que nous sommes différents . Le plus important n'est pas qui l'on est ni d'ou l'on vient mais les actes que l'on accompli , les decisions que l'on prend et les choix que nous faisons . C'est ceci qui fait de nous ce que nous sommes . Ce sera cet état d'esprit qui fera notre force durant le combat .

Une fit une pose et regarda l'assemblée d'un air triste . Il tourna enfin la tête et termina son discours en fixant la Rouge et Or près de lui :

- Je n'ais plus qu'une seule chose à dire : profiter de chaque moments passé avec les gens que vous aimez , car comme moi vous vous rendrez compte que la vie est parfois trop courte pour ne pas en profiter . Merci .

Malfoy , quelques larmes coulant librement sur ses joues regarda Hermione et Rose dans le même état que lui . Il remit les cheveux de la plus jeune en place derrière son oreille et souria à la plus vieille , celle-ci effleura son visage et essuya une larme à l'aide de son pouce :

- Ce texte était à couper le souffle .

Malfoy lui fit une beau sourire et descendit de l'estrade accompagné des deux jeunes filles . Les gens se levèrent et partirent petit à petit . Draco rejoignit Lucius qui le prit dans ses bras et Narcissa , un mouchoir et les yeux rougis fit de même :

- Bravo fils , ta mère et moi sommes très fiers de toi , tu pourrais faire de la politique plus tard tu sais , ce discours fut bien plus convainquant que tous ceux que Fudge a pu faire dans toutes sa carrière .

Mais Draco n'écoutait déjà plus , le regard rempli de fureur rivé sur la Griffondor parti rejoindre Ron , Harry , Ginny ainsi que les parents de celle-ci .

Il détourna le regard et le posa sur ses parents :

- Comment se battre pour une cause déjà perdue d'avance ?

- Aucune cause n'est perdue sauf si on décide d'arreter de se battre pour elle . Il y a toujours de l'espoir .

- Mensonges , hurla Draco en détruisant une vasque de fleurs .

La moitié des personnes encore présentes dans la salle fixait le quattuor Malfoy . La petite effayée partit rejoindre son amie .

- Reprends-toi fils , un Malfoy ne doit jamais exprimer ses sentiments , c'est notre devise , tache de ne plus l'oublier à l'avenir .

- Fermez-la Père , voyez ou en est la famille Malfoy en ce jour . Si être un Malfoy signifit mourir jeune alors vous pouvez allez vous faire foutre !

Draco sentit une vive douleur au niveau de sa joue gauche , sa mère venait tout simplement de le gifler .

- Je t'interdis de parler de cette façon à ton Père , tu lui dois le respect . La tristeese et la colère t'aveuglent , quand tu auras retrouver tes esprits , tu feras tes excuses à ton père . En attendant je te conseilles de t'isoler pour te calmer Draco .

Le blond , furax , traversa la nef d'un pas rageur et sortit d ela chapelle . Une fois dehors , la pluie rentra en contact direct avec ses habits et entreprit de le tremper jusqu'aux os . Mais ça lui était bien égal . La seule chose qui l'interressait été d'évacuer toute la rage qu'il avait en lui contre sa famille , la tristesse pour le décès de son oncle et de sa tante et la culpabilité pour avoir été incapable de protéger les siens . Il se mit à marcher sous les trombes d'eau jusqu'à être arrivé devant l'étang du manoir . Il se laissa tomber à genou sur le sol detrempé et se mit à pleurer comme il ne l'avait pas fait depuis des années .

Forcer de constater que ça cela l'avait soulagait un peu , il se releva essuya succintement son visage et se retourna , il n'avança plus quand il aperçut la Brune à quelques metres devant lui . L'humiliation vint s'ajouter au lot de ses sentiments déjà bien confus .

- J'espères que le spectacle étais jouissif Granger , sifflat-il en passant à coté d'elle .

Elle fit fie de sa remarque et l'attrapa au bras au passage .

- Tu sais très bien que c'est faux , dit-elle d'une voix dure qui ne lui connaissait pas . Tu ferais mieux d'aller te changer , tu es couvert de boue .

- Mais pour qui tu te prends espèce de Sang de ...

- ... Bourbe , Malfoy , de Bourbe . Tes insultes ne m'ont jamais atteintes . A présent nous sommes du même sang toi et moi , et bientôt nous ferons partis de la seule et même famille .

Sur ce elle maintint plus fermement la prise sur son bras et transplana dans la chambre de Malfoy . Il se détacha d'elle , non sans lui jeter un regard noir et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain . Hermione entendit l'eau coulait puis elle s'assit sur le lit immense dans lequel elle s'était endomie le jour de l'attaque surprise des Mangemorts . Le jeune homme sortit de la salle de bain , impeccable et la contempla quelques instants avant de lui poser la question qui le triturait depuis peu :

- Comment savais-tu que j'étais dehors ?

- Hum ... je dirais que ton fils m'a guidé , répondit-elle , une pointe de mystère dans la voix .

Draco s'assit à même la moquette et cala sa tete de façon à la coller au ventre de la Griffondor.

- Je crois que ce petit bout tient de son grand-père , lança-t-il avec un sourire amusé qui rechauffa le coeur de la jeune femme .

La jeune femme mit une de ces mains dans les cheveux du blond de façon à enlever le gel les maintenant en place , il ferma les yeux et savoura le contact . Il enlaça la jeune femme . Ils restèrent ainsi quelques munites jusqu'à que quelqu'un frappe à la porte :

- Entrez , lança le Serpentard .

Une chevelure blonde passa la porte et n'osa pas les regarder .

- Tante Cissa dit que vous devez descendre , le Monsieur qui va ouvir la lettre de Papa et Maman est là .

Le couple vit parfaitement l'angoisse se peindre dans la voix de la jeune orpheline .

- Viens par ici Princesse , proposa la Brune .

La petite approcha et vint se blottir entre les deux adolescents .

- Ze veux pas partir d'ici ... murmura Rose . Zi suis petite mais je suis pas bète , j'ai écouté la converstaion d'adulte de Oncle Lucius et de tante Cissa avec le Monsieur avec ses papiers , y vont m'envoyer en pension ! Ze veut pas partir , ze veut rester !

- Ne dis pas ça voyons , je suis sûre que tes parents ont tous prévu . Tu n'iras pas en pension . Je t'en fais la promesse .

Un POP sonore se fit entendre détournant la conversation quelques secondes :

- Maître Draco , Miss Malfoy , désolé de vous déranger mais Mr et Mme malfoy vous attendent dans le bureau de Monsieur Votre Père .

- Dîtes leur qu'on arrive , répondit-il d'une voix froide .

- Bien Maître , affirma l'Elfe avant de s'incliner et de disparaître .

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Assise dans le couloir durant la lecture du fameux testament , la jeune Griffondor angoissait comme jamais . Malgrès le peu de temps qu'elle avait passé avec la jeune Rose , elle commencait à douter de sa promesse mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de comparer sa situation à la sienne .

- Merlin , si vous existez vraiment aider là !

Des exclamation se firent entendre dans le bureau de Lucius . Hermione se mit debout en vitesse . La porte abritant le bureau s'écrasa contre le mur d'en face et une petite tornade blonde accourut dans les bras de la jeune femme :

- Mione , j'ten pris , les laisses pas m'emmener , pleura Rose en s'aggripant à la veste de la Brune .

Elle vit ensuite Draco menoté par des liens magiques encadré de deux membres du Ministère de la Magie :

- Je vous ordonnes de me lâcher bande de dégénérés , s'époumonna le jeune héritier , en les fusiant du regard .

- Messieurs , s'il vous plait , intervint Narcissa , je ne penses pas necessaire d'en arriver à de telles extrémitées !

- M'dames , avec tout le respect que j'vous dois , vot' fils a cassé le nez de M'sieur l'Notaire , se justifia l'un des gardes.

Ameutés par les cris et les voix , quelques invités toujours présents , deux journalistes ainsi que les deux meilleurs amis d'Hermione arrivèrent :

- Cela suffit Draco , calme toi ! Clama Lucius . Il n'y a pas lieu de t'exhiber ainsi . Le testament de mon frère a été très clair : ta cousine sera confié a une pension très bien . Elle y disposera d'un très bon confort . Cet endroit est un des mieux coté du pays ! Lança d'un ton faussement joyeux .

- Quoi ! S'exclama la jeune Griffondor .

- Miss Granger , cela ne vous regarde en aucun cas , coupa froidement le père de Draco .

- Père ! Rose Eleanor n'a pas plus de 3 ans , ce n'est qu'une petite fille , vous ne pouvez pas la laisser être envoyer là-haut .

- Draco a raison , le défendit la Brune , vous pensez vraiment que c'est ce qu'il faut pour une enfant , vivre sans l'amour d'une famille , de sa famille , parmi des inconnus ...

- Pour votre gouverne , j'ai vaicu toute mon enfance dans un établissement similaire ma chère et aujourd'hui je suis le détenteur d'une des plus grosses fortunes d'Angleterre , j'ai une femme absolument splendide et un fils dont je suis fier . Je ne regrette rien .

- Je sais maintenant d'ou vient votre froideur naturelle Mr .

- Vous avez tord très chère , s'expliqua-t-il , c'est ce lieu qui m'a appris à ne rien éprouver pour qui que se soit , à me servir d'autrui pour mon seul profit , d'acquerir du pouvoir et être respecter .

- Les gens ne respectent jamais un ex-mangemort Mr Malfoy , répliqua-t-elle avec hargne , ils en ont juste peur et le haïssent , rien d'autre .

Le doyen Malfoy , visiblement véxé , sortit sa baguette de sa fameuse canne et la plaça à quelques centimètres du visage de la jeune femme :

- Vous avez de la chance d'être une Sang-Pur , Miss Granger , murmura-t-il , sinon je n'hesiterais pas une seconde .

La jeune femme déposa l'enfant qui s'assit sur le siège qu'occupait Hermione précédemment .

- N'hésitez pas alors , provoqua-t-elle . Je ne me défendrais pas .

- Vous êtes complétement folle , siffla-t-il , vous me croyez assez stupide pour blesser ma descendance !

Il y eu un grand silence ou personne n'osait prononcer quoi que se soit , conscient de la boulette qui venait d'être commise devant les amis intimes , les quelques journalistes et les invités encore présents .

- Dis-nous que c'est une blague Mione ! S'exclama Ron .

Harry , bien conscient de la présence des médias , près un tout pour un scoup , fit taire son ami et sortit avec lui .

Hermione , de son côté , regrettait d'avoir provoquer Lucius et d'ainsi avoir appris de cette façon ses secrets à ses meilleurs amis . Elle fixa le débile en face d'elle et lui balança avec une colère non-retenue :

- Effectivement je vous crois assez stupide pour cela .

Sans aucun contrôle , elle le fit gicler à l'autre bout de la pièce , il s'écroula légérement assomé sur son séant . Sur ce Hermione tendit sa main en direction de Rose , sans hésitation la petite la prit et elles transplanèrent chez Rogue . Hasel les acceuillit quelques secondes plus tard .

- Miss Granger , Miss malfoy , je suis heureux de vous revoir mais ne deviez -vous pas rester quelques temps chez les Malfoy ?

- Des soucis de dernières minutes nous ont obligé à rentrer plus tôt . Il faudrait que tu retournes au manoir récupérer mes affaires ainsi que celle de cette jeune demoiselle , dit-elle en désigant Rose . Fais-le discretement et dis au autre que nous sommes parties du coté moldu .

- Euh , bien sur Miss .

- Une chose encore , pourrais-tu trouver une chambre pour Rose ... sans eveiller les soupçons du professeur Rogue , je voudrais ... avoir le temps de tout lui expliquer ... demain ... dit-elle avec difficulté .

- Ne vous inquietez donc pas Miss , ce sera fait , sur ce il disparut .

Hermione s'assit sur son lit et la petite la rejoignit .

- Tu vas avoir des ennuis à cause de moi , demanda piteusement Rose .

La Griffondor se positionna en face de la petite et prit ces mains dans les siennes :

- Non , non c'est faux ! J'ai fais le choix de t'emmener avec moi ! Tu n'as rien à craindre . Je ferais tout pour te protéger maintenant , la rassura-t-elle en la serra dans ces bras .

Elles restèrent serrées l'une contre l'autre pendant un petit moment .

Un gargouillement les firent sourire .

- Bien . Je ne sais pas pour toi mais j'ai tellement faim que je mangerais un hippogriffe ! s'exclama la jeune femme avec enthousiasme .

- Ah ça oui alors ! Répliqua l'autre .

Hermione pouffa de rire , en pensant que Ron avait plus de point commun qu'il ne le pensait avec un certain membre de la famille Malfoy .

- Ecoutes , je reviens dans quelques minutes , en attendant restes ici d'accord ?

- Oui Mione . Ze t'attends .

Hermione sortit discrétement et descendit aux cuisines en suivant un Elfe de Maison .

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Une voix sévère fit sursauter la petite Malfoy pendant que elle et Hasel rangeaient leurs affaires :

- Miss Granger ? Vous êtes ici ! Ouvrez cette porte immédiatement ou je me verrais dans l'obligation de rentrer de force .

- Sauves toi ! Vite ! Murmura précipitament la petite à l'Elfe . Je veux pas que toi aussi tu es des problèmes à cause de moi .

- Bien Miss , répondit la créature . Vous devriez vous cacher vous aussi ! Proposa-t-il avant de s'enfuir .

La petite ne se fit pas prier et couru se réfugier sous le lit .

- A 3 Miss , si vous n'ouvrez pas cette maudite porte , je rentres ! 1 ... 2 ... je vais vraiment renter attention ! ... 3 !

Il clancha simplement la porte surpri qu'elle ne montre pas plus de resistance . Une fois à l'interieur , il constata les bagages à moitié rangés .

- Granger , ou que vous soyez , je vous conseille de sortir ! Vous venez de créer un tas d'ennuis en moins de temps qu'il faut pour dire Azkaban ! Je serais vous je m'expliquerais rapidemment avant que je perde le peu de patience qu'il me reste .

La petite sortit de sa cachette consciente des problèmes qu'elle risquerait de poser à Hermione . Severus entendit un bruissement de tissus et observa la nièce de Lucius sortir de sous le lit .

- Et bien je ne m'attendais pas à ça ...

- Monsieur , Ze ... ze veux pas créer d'ennuis à Mione , il faut pas la disputer ... elle voulais m'aider , Oncle Lucius voulait m'envoyer en pension et ... Mione bah elle m'a emmenée avec elle . Mais en faite ze croix que c'est pas une bonne idée avec le bébé et tout ... Pis je crois que Oncle Lucius il l'a dis quelquechose de bête parce que Mione elle a dis qu'il était « stu-pi-de » .

Severus la regarda bouche bée . Des pas se firent entendre dans le couloir et Hermione , un plateau à la main , stoppa sa marche arrivée sur le palier en voyant son Maître de Potions dans sa chambre avec l'enfant .

- Euh ... Je crois qu'il faut que l'on parle , dit-elle avec serieux.

- Effectivemment , je crois qu'une discution s'impose . Miss Malfoy , vous devriez manger pendant que ces plats sont chauds , nous revenons dans quelques minutes . Venez , dit-il en tendant sa main vers la porte .

La Brune le suivis jusqu'à la bibliothèque adjacente à la chambre . Ils s'assirent tout deux un en face de l'autre , Hermione n'osant pas fixer son père .

- Je dois dire que je suis étonné d'apprendre que vous faite dans le kidnapping à présent , dit-il un fin sourire étirant son visage . Hermione trop inquiete de sa réaction ne s'en rendis pas compte .

- Ca n'as rien à voir ! Cet égoiste de Lucius Malfoy n'a rien voulu faire en apprenant que sa nièce à peine agée de 3 ans serait envoyée dans un pensionnat sordide ! S'écria-t-elle . Vous trouvez cela surement completement fou mais j'ai pensé que je pourrais m'occuper de cette petite . Mes parents m'ont abandonné parce que j'étais un danger pour eux , cette enfant n'a plus de parents et je penses savoir mieux que quiquonque ce qu'elle ressent en ce moment , elle vient de perdre ces parents et ... moi aussi dans un certain sens , murmura-t-elle les yeux voilés de trsitesse .

- Je conçois que pour vous la situation soit complexe mais je ne peux pas cautionner un enlevement d'enfant . Trouvez une solution « légale » si vous souhaitez vraiment garder cette jeune personne .

- D'accord . Il faudrait que j'empruntes quelques livres que le droit sorcier , enfin si cela ne vous gènes pas trop .

Rogue sourit trsitement à son élève et répliqua :

- Inutile . Je peux vous renseigner . Pour ce qui est des adoptions , tout est bien plus simple que du coté moldu . Il suffit , dans votre cas , d'avoir plus de 16 ans , l'accord des parents et pouvoir verser une somme de gallions assez conséquente , ce qui je penses n'est pas votre cas .

- C'est pas vrai , s'effondra la jeune femme , dite moi que c'est une blague ...

- J'ai bien peur que non Granger , dit-il avec dureté et sarcasme . Je crois que le mieux pour le moment et de rester ici le temps donc vous aurez besoin pour régler ce qui a besoin de l'être et d'aviser par la suite . Je vais ... tenter de vous aider comme je le peux .

Hermione le fixa à cette phrase . Il lui semblait que dans la lumière de la cheminée les yeux de son Professeur de Potions avait des reflet brun presque noisette ... comme les siens . Elle sourit à cette constatation . Peut-être n'étaient-ils pas si différents l'un de l'autre après tout . Muée d'un sentiment de joie , elle le prit dans ces bras et le remercia . Elle le relacha et partit ne voulant pas avoir à supporter le regard dégouté de son Professeur mais seul un trouble était visible dans les yeux de son père en cet instant .

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Une heure plus tard , Hermione avait dîné et passé sa soirée à installer Rose dans sa nouvelle chambre . Elle la mettait en pyjama et la couchait quand la petite lui demanda de rester :

- Mione , je sais que tu n'es pas ma Maman mais es-ce que tu pourrais me faire mon bisou du soir ?

- Bien sur Princesse , répondit-elle avec un sourire .

Elle s'asseya sur le lit et se pencha afin de faire un bisou à la jeune enfant .

- Tu sais , je ne sais rien au rôle de Maman , mais je te promets de faire des efforts, je lirais des livres sur le sujet , dit-elle avec engouement !

- Je peux t'apprendre des zozes si tu veux ma Maman était une super Maman ... .

Des larmes remplirent ses yeux . Hermione la prit dans es bras et la berca jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme . Elle savait que ce ne serait pas facile . On n'oubliait pas la peine et la tristesse en un rien de temps lorsqu'on venait de perdre un être cher surtout quand s'était ces parents . Et elle n'osait pas imaginer ce qu'elle avait vecu avec les Mangemorts pendant l'exécution de ses parents .

Seul le temps à le pouvoir de guerir les blessures ...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Voilà ce 8ème chapitre achevé ! Je m'excuses encore pour cet immence retard , j'espères ne pas avoir perdu de lecteurs en route car vos encouragements et votre impatience m'ont toujours permi d'avancer jusqu'ici . Merci à vous . J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience ! **


End file.
